Comment
by Sadz0012
Summary: On Facebook, Lucy and Sakura add each other and find out they have more in common then they would have ever thought. Can these two help each other. Read the comments, chats and more that goes on when Naruto and Fairy Tail characters collide! R&R and Enjoy
1. Comment 1

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #1_

_P.O.V: Lucy_

I walked to my apartment with a sigh. I had just got back from a mission with Natsu, and we succeeded, but didn't get paid since Natsu _yet again_ managed to destroy half the town. I swear, the guy is going to make me go broke and then get me kicked out from my apartment, leaving me homeless. If that happens, I'll make sure he takes responsibility and _pay_ for a new apartment for me to live in. I unlocked the door to my apartment with another sigh, thinking of the peace and quiet I'll have once inside.

"Hey Luce!" Gray greeted with a smile, drinking all of my cans of soda, sitting casually on my couch with his legs spread wide and holding something in his hand that I couldn't quite see properly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my house Gray! Wait, how did you get in here! Wait, put on some clothes you stripping freak! Wait, is that my unfinished story!" I yelled out as he looked confusedly at me.

"I came here to greet you from your mission and ask how it went. I got in the same way I always get in. Whoa! I'm not wearing clothes! When did that happen! And, yes, this is your story…" Gray stated, answering all my questions as I snatched my story away from him. "Hey! It was just getting good!"

"Out!" I said firmly, pointing toward the opened door.

"Can I just read if Annabelle tells Troy that she's actually a spy that was sent to gain undercover data on him and is ordered to kill him, but she actually fell in love with him? I want to know if he is going to hate her, love her back, run away with her or let her kill him! The suspense is _killing_ me!" Gray stated, making my blood boil even more. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that he was enjoying my story, but he read it without my permission even though I distinctly told everyone that no one was going to touch it before I finish it.

"Get out of my house Gray!" I yelled out as he sighed and trudged out the door. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. So, to relax myself, I decided to take a nice hot bath with Plue, eat a nice filling lunch and then write a little more in my story. After finishing everything, I looked at the time and saw that it was only 4 p.m., and I had nothing left to do. Damn, I need a life…

I opened my laptop and logged into Facebook, seeing if there was anything new happening with everyone else.

Levi commented on my wall saying _Heard about what happened, sorry you didn't get any money. Try harder next time Lu-Chan!_ Erza posted a new picture of herself with Gerrard at the fancy masked ball they attended a few days ago and I felt myself smile at the picture. It was so adorable, and they looked so happy and cute together. I envied them a little, seeing as my knight in a scaly scarf didn't really have much feelings for me as much as I have for him. I sighed again, and looked through some other things.

Suddenly, I saw that I got a notification, saying someone wanted to add me as a friend. I looked to see a girl named 'Sakura Haruno' added me. I don't know any Haruno Sakura's… do I...? I checked her profile, just to be on the safe side. Her display picture showed a pale girl with pink hair and green eyes. Wow, the look was so unique; I was starting to think this girl was as unique as her looks. She lived in Japan like me, but not in Magnolia, but in some place called Konoha. Her relationship status says she's single, and we didn't even have any mutual friends. It says she female which is kind of obvious, that she's interested in men which was also obvious and that her occupation is a ninja. A ninja…? Seriously…? Well I'm a mage, so I can't judge anyone.

She seemed like a decent girl, and what would it hurt to make a new friend? So I added her. All of a sudden, I heard a 'Bing' noise indicating that someone was chatting with me.

Sakura: Hi, I didn't know if you would actually add me, but I just thought why not just make a new friend.

Wow, how straightforward, maybe being friends with this girl won't be that bad.

Lucy: Hey, I'm Lucy. Yeah, I thought it would be fun to make a new friend also. So what's up?

Sakura: I'm just bored out of my mind. I just got back from a mission and am beat! Oh, I'm a ninja so we go on missions so… yeah…

Lucy: cool, cool… I'm a mage and I also just got back from a mission and apparently since my partner is a complete idiot, I didn't get paid for it YET AGAIN!

Sakura: That sounds tough =(

Sakura: What kind of mage are you?

Lucy: I'm a stellar mage; I use keys to summon spirits. What kind of ninja are you?

Sakura: wow, that so cool! I'm just a medic-nin.

Lucy: So you're like a doctor? Wow, it says you're like only seventeen- like me- and you're a doctor? That's really impressive!

Sakura: -/- um… thanks… so what's this about an idiot partner?

Lucy: Only if you mean the most dense, idiotic, flame-brained, annoying, loud, moronic, headstrong, embarrassingly stupid, dumb idiot partner that ever walked the planet. Then, yeah, that's what I'm dealing with right now…

Sakura: Wow… I can sort of relate to that, since my partner is also exactly the same. He is the most dense, idiotic, annoying, loud, moronic, embarrassingly stupid, unpredictable, knuckle-headed, headstrong, prankster, dumb idiot of all the ninja kingdoms!

Lucy: wow… and I thought I was the only one…

Sakura: same, I'm glad that I added you now!

Lucy: And that isn't even the half of it!

Sakura: I know!

Lucy and Sakura: even if he's all that, I'm still somehow in love with him!

Lucy: … you to…?

Sakura: … yeah… what's your situation like…?

Lucy: Ugh, Natsu! He's just so stupid and dense! He doesn't know the meaning of love! No matter how many hints I give him! I really like him, but I don't think he'll EVER feel anything special for me as more than a friend! He just too stupid! Why can't he just realize that I'm in love with him!

Sakura: wow… then why don't you just tell him that you do…?

Lucy: well, I don't want to ruin our friendship and make it awkward, since it's just so good right now. Plus, he's probably going to ruin it by saying 'I love you too Lucy! You're my best friend after all!'

Sakura: Ouch… can I see a picture of him so I can have a better vision of this?

Lucy: Sure, just go to my pictures and you'll find him. He's the guy with pink-red spiky hair, a red coat, nice showing abs, Aladdin pants, a scaly scarf around his neck, and a grin on his face that is so big, it covers more than half his face…

Sakura: Sounds hot, I'll get right on it.

After that, I sat back in my chair with a smile. I just made a new friend that has the same problem as I do. It made me feel good, and like I'm not the only one out there with a weird life. This Sakura girl seems to be an understanding and fun girl. I feel like we can actually become good friends. All of a sudden, I got a notification saying that 'Sakura Haruno' just commented on my photo. I went to it, feeling myself blush. She just had to choose the photo that Gray took of Natsu sleeping in my bed and hugging me, and I was deep in la-la land to scream at him.

Sakura: _Whoa, Lucy, you go girl! _I blushed even more after reading her comment.

Lucy: _It's not what you think Sakura! He does that all the time!_

Sakura: _Ah, so you both have midnight sessions often, do you now? _

Lucy: _No! Sakura, don't make it sound wrong! And someone else took the picture!_

Gray:_ Who is Sakura?_

Lucy:_ Friend. Gray, you stupid stripper, DELETE IT!_

Sakura:_ A stripper? I see I'm not the only one who is surrounded by weird people. Where'd you meet this guy Lucy? At a club?_

Lucy:_ Sakura! He's my fellow guild member!_

Sakura:_ Oh, so he's available. Can I have your number, Mr. Hot Stripper dude…? _

Gray: _Sure._

Lucy:_ Sakura!_

Sakura:_ I'm just kidding Lucy! XD_

Sakura:_ By the way Lucy, this picture looks very cute with you and Natsu in it. _

Erza:_ I agree with you, mysterious friend of Lucy's…_

Levi: _How long have you been friends with Lu-Chan, Sakura?_

Sakura:_ Uh… 20 minutes and counting! _

Natsu:_ Gray you asshole! What the hell were you doing in Lucy's house taking pictures of us? _

Sakura:_ Ah! This must be the famous Natsu!_

Natsu:_ Famous…?_

Sakura:_ Yup! I heard all about you from Lucy! Now it feels like I practically know you in person! ^_^_

Lucy:_ Sakura!_

Natsu:_ So what did she say about me? =D_

Sakura:_ alright, and I quote: 'Only if you mean the most dense, idiotic, flame-brained, annoying, loud, moronic, headstrong, embarrassingly stupid, dumb idiot partner that ever walked the planet.'_

Natsu:_ Lucy you're so~ mean!_

Gazille:_ LMFAO!_

**Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyer, Mirajane, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia, Loki, Leon, Bisca, Alzak, Makarov and Happy liked Gazille Redfox and Sakura Haruno comments.**

Natsu:_ Lucy!_

Cana:_ Wow, Loki has an account on FB?_

Alzak:_ Wow, Happy has an account on FB?_

Lucy:_ he-he… about that Natsu… um…_

Sakura:_ You people are funny stuff! __***Eating Popcorn and watching the show*|**_

Lucy:_ Sakura! This is all your fault!_

Sakura:_ Your point…?_

Gray:_ She got you there Lucy…_

Lucy:_ Ugh! Forget this! I'm leaving!_

Sakura:_ So soon?_

Lucy:_ I need some air…_

I quickly logged out and then stared at the blank screen on my laptop in horror. What the hell just happened? Damn it, Sakura just had to do that! Well, if you think of it now, it was pretty funny… but repeating what I said to everyone is bad! How did she even remember exactly what I said…? She must be pretty smart… That doesn't matter! What the hell is Natsu going to think! Should I just shrug it off and say that I was annoyed at him because of the failed mission today, thinking I did nothing wrong on my part? Or maybe he got seriously offended and I have to somehow make it up to him?

I opened the window for some air, and lingered there for a moment longer. It got pretty dark pretty fast, making me smile as a cool night breeze passed across my face. This was actually soothing. I sighed, not in annoyance, but in relaxation. I went back on the laptop to see if anything else happened, even though it's been like two minutes since I was off.

As I log in, I see that there were some comments exchanged about the photo from the guild members, and almost everyone in the guild added Sakura as a friend. Even Natsu added her, and she was the one who insulted him! Or the one to pass on the insult since I was technically the one who said all those mean things… Wow, who knew she would get so popular with the guild members in less than half an hour?

A 'Bing' sound appeared suddenly, showing me a chat starting between me and Sakura again.

Sakura: Sorry about that, I didn't think you would get mad about it…

Lucy: Nah, it's ok, it was just kind of embarrassing…

Sakura: good, 'cuz I want to say that I don't regret doing it!

Lucy: May I ask why?

Sakura: Well then I'll tell you since your just dying to know, because of me he's going to come to your house through the window and ask what happened. You say it was just a misunderstanding, since you just told me the obvious traits about him that everyone knows about. He will smile and say, you made a nice friend or something like that. You'll smile at him and then you take it from there! XD

Lucy: … do you have a wild imagination…?

Sakura: So I've been told… T_T

Lucy: Well, I have one to so it doesn't matter!

I was about to talk to her about some more things when suddenly I heard something from my side, and I saw that it was Natsu coming in through the window.

"Oh my word! What are you doing Natsu!" I yelled as he looked confusedly at me.

"Coming in…" he simply stated.

"Then why don't you use the door like a normal person!" I asked as he just shrugged, like there was nothing wrong with coming through the window.

Lucy: brb

I quickly typed to Sakura so I could give my full attention to Natsu. I raised a brow at him as he just stared intensely at me.

"So…?" I ask him.

"So? Why did you just say out of nowhere to that Sakura girl that I was dense and idiotic and a flame-brain and all those kinds of things? You probably meant it in a joking way, but seriously Lucy…" Natsu stated with a frown as I gulped. Was what Sakura said actually coming true? What was she, psychic? I let out a breath, and decided to follow through with what she said I'd do next.

"It's a misunderstanding; I didn't mean it in a bad way. She just asked why I sounded so beat up and under the weather, and I started ranting about the mission and all, that I didn't get money _again_ because of a certain _someone_. I was just a little pissed off and she was joking also. Plus, those are your obvious qualities that everyone sees you as, and she thinks you sound like a funny guy, so there isn't anything wrong…" I stated, finishing my explanation. His face twists into thinking mode, as I start sweating nervously. Maybe he's going to say that what I just said was obviously just a stupid excuse… maybe this whole thing was just stupid… maybe I'm just stupid…?

"I get it! That makes sense! You made a nice friend, Lucy! I just came by to ask about it, but if that's all it was, then everything is cool now!" Natsu stated with his lopsided grin. I stare at him with a surprised look. He actually bought all that? Oh my gosh, Sakura is a freaking genius! She doesn't even know the guy, but she was still able to predict his actions like it were nothing and she'd been doing it all the time! She must be a really cool ninja…

"Yeah, well, since that's all you needed then you can leave now…" I stated, walking toward the door and opening it for him so he could walk out and leave. As I look back at him, I see that he wasn't even there anymore. He must have jumped out the window. What a moron… I close the door and sit back on my chair and resumed typing away on my laptop once again.

Lucy: I'm back!

Sakura: What happened? ***Smirk***

Lucy: Strangely, Natsu was here and everything that just happened was exactly as you predicted would happen…

Sakura: ***Smug Smirk*** I take pride in my knowledge…

Lucy: Are you like, some kind of freaking genius? How did you even know that would happen? =S

Sakura: Talking from experience. I know how to handle his type by now… T.T

Lucy: You are so going into my best friends list!

Sakura: Cool!

Lucy: Anyways! I want to know all about you and your knuckle-head, and these handling techniques that you know so much about next time we chat! But it's late and I have to go now… =(

Sakura: OMFG! IT'S ALREADY THIS LATE! I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow… :E

Lucy: Sorry…

Sakura: Nah its ok, I'm used to it already! Anyways, it was nice meeting you Lucy!

Lucy: You to Sakura! Bye!

Sakura: Bye-bye! ***Sakura Haruno has logged off***

I logged out as well as sat back on my chair with a sigh and then followed out by a smile. The day turned out to be better than I thought it would go, and I managed to occupy myself somehow nicely. I got up and then lay in my bed, wrapping myself up tightly within the blankets. I shut my eyes, a smile plastered on my face. I sighed for the last time that day, and then fell into a deep sleep. Maybe now that I became friends with Sakura, my days would be more interesting and hectic then they already were. Yeah, I_ really_ needed that…


	2. Comment 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #2_

_P.O.V: Sakura_

I trudged to my apartment, exhaustion clearly evident on my face. I had only less than five hours of sleep and then had to attend to patients for fourteen hours. I jingled my keys in the lock of my apartment and pushed, but the door didn't open. I rolled my eyes at the useless thing and banged my shoulder on the door, resulting in it being forcibly opened by the impact. I dusted my clothes up and then locked the door behind me.

I took a quick shower and ate some ramen. Wait, ramen? Oh my word! I'm turning into Naruto! His influence is just too much to bear! Why spirits of the universe! Why have you done this to me! Oh well… I shrugged and just finished off the rest of my ramen.

I crashed into bed and then sighed in contempt. The feeling was great, and it stayed with me until I looked at the clock which read seven p.m. I groaned and thought against sleeping at the moment, since it would ruin my whole sleeping routine, not like it wasn't ruined enough. I grabbed my laptop, but stayed seated on the bed. Why bother sitting on the chair all the way on the other side of the room when I could just lie on the comfortable bed which felt like heaven at the moment?

I logged into Facebook and smiled at the memory of yesterday. I was browsing Facebook and was so bored, I added a completely random stranger. Female, of course, since I didn't want a guy to get the wrong impression. I was particular on who I chose though. She had to be decent and smart looking, not some weird girl, and live very far away from me so she wouldn't come and try to hunt me down if I did anything to her that she might feel offended by. I tend to offend people when I don't even know it. I browsed for a new friend when I spotted a girl named 'Lucy Heartfilia'. She looked pretty with blonde hair, a heart shaped face, brown eyes and a nice figure. I was kind of jealous of her rather large looking bust, but just brushed the thought aside.

I visited her profile page and read her information. She lived in some town called Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore, which was good enough for me since she was far away and won't be able to kill me like Ino tried to do every day, every chance she gets. She is female which is obvious what with the bust and all, she only has a father, she's single, interested in men blah, blah, blah and her occupation is being a mage…

… What the flip…? A mage? Seriously? What, like sorcerers and magic and all? Wow, I wonder if she can pull a rabbit out of her hat… well, this Lucy girl sparked my interest so I added her on impulse. To my surprise, she accepted the friend request and we got to talking. Apparently, I found out we had more in common than I originally thought we would.

I smiled warmly, thinking I wasn't the only one in the world with an idiot boy problem and being surrounded by odd balls. As I logged in, I smiled at my increased friend list. I liked her guild members, they all seemed funny and friendly, and they all wanted to add me so I thought _'what the heck?'_ so that's how it all went.

As I logged in, I checked to see if anything new happened while I was trapped in the white prison hell.

Apparently Ino put up more slutty pictures of herself, Choji broke the Konoha record of most eaten pies which exceeded over a hundred, the news of Sasuke finally returning still hadn't died down yet and Kiba saved another animal's life. Whoop de do! Life is just exciting, isn't it! (I'm sorry, I think I'm making Sakura a little too OOC. I just thought it would make the story a little funnier…)

All of a sudden a loud 'Bing' noise sounded the room, making me jump a little. I will never get used to those stupid sudden sounds, they immediately trigger my ninja instincts and I just have to move. I sighed and then smiled. Lucy wanted to engage in a chat with me.

Lucy: Hey there! How did the early shift go?

Sakura: I left less than five hours after we stopped talking and just got back an hour ago, what does that tell you? =/

Lucy: Ew… um, sorry…? Must be tough…

Sakura: No one said being a ninja was fun…

Lucy: Nin-nin!

Seriously? Nin-nin? Does everyone think that it's all about jumping around in black clothes, carrying shurikens and kunais and walking on walls being considered a ninja?

Sakura: Ha-ha, very funny… T.T

Lucy: Thought it would cheer you up… =S

Sakura: Sorry, so how was your day with Mr. Flame-Brain? =D

Lucy: Just like any other, what a moron… T_T

Sakura: That bad…? O_O

Lucy: he thought it would be funny to do a fire show and might actually cheer me up, but it backfired and my shirt caught on fire. Juvia extinguished it, but half of my shirt was burnt and the guys went all perverted… T_T

Sakura: All of them…?

Lucy: Can you believe it, except Natsu! Man, I just want to break his head off sometimes!

Sakura: Somebody needs to see a doctor about these anger episodes you seem to have… =P

Lucy: What do you think doc? Will I make it?

Sakura: LOL!

Lucy: Ok, so now you have to tell me your situation about you and your knuckle-head. I'm all ears, or eyes, or whatever… ^_^

Sakura: I don't know, it's just so complicated that my brain hurts by just thinking about it!

Lucy: I think I can follow your complicated situation… =)

Sakura: Ok, but you asked for it. The thing is Naruto has actually loved me since we were kids. I just didn't really like him back, since I was a moron at that time. I actually had a crush on the heartthrob of the academy, Sasuke Uchiha. He was what every girl wanted but he had an attitude problem. He had so many fan girls, and I was included in one of them. Naruto still, for some strange odd reason, fell for me of all people, but I'd always push him away since I thought he was in the way of my love for Sasuke. Things happened- too complicated to write it all here- and Sasuke ran away from the village to gain more power to kill his brother- whole other story I'm not going to get into. I was heartbroken and thought I was abandoned, but Naruto gave me a promise of a lifetime that he would bring Sasuke back to me- since I thought I loved him and Naruto considered Sasuke like a brother and a rival to him.

Lucy: ok, I got all of it! Wow, this is kind of complicated, but I'm keeping up! =)

Sakura: I'm not finished. Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back that time and still promised to bring him back for me, even though he loved me and he was like basically bringing another man for me just for my happiness, which should have torn his heart in two.

Lucy: He's sounds so sweet!

Sakura: so Naruto went away for three years on a training trip with his mentor. Finally he came back, stronger and handsomer then ever!

Lucy: And then~! ;D

Sakura: I thought Naruto matured and didn't know why my heart started beating really fast whenever I was around him, but LATER ON I realized that I was actually in love with Naruto instead of Sasuke.

Lucy: Aw~! Poor you!

Sakura: I know right? What kind of moron am I anyways? So like I was saying, Naruto was still on that stupid promise thing! Man, he just can't let things go! So after a while, I was developing feelings for him, but I can't tell if he's moved on or still likes me… finally after a lot of things happened, Naruto finally brought Sasuke back like a few months ago and he thought I still loved Sasuke! Can you believe it!

Lucy: Apparently he doesn't realize that a girl's feeling can falter and change while given the proper length of time… T_T

Sakura: OMG! I know right! That dense moron! He doesn't know that I'm actually in love with him and not Sasuke! Naruto needs to get his brain checked fast before I beat the sense into him! :

Lucy: You seem to be in a very violent mood today…

Sakura: Nah, I'm always like that… =/

Lucy: Since you saw Natsu already, it's only fair that I get to see Naruto.

Sakura: find a picture of the knuckle-head, there are tons everywhere… T_T

Lucy: Description please! ^_^

Sakura: Ah, right, you don't know what he looks like. He's blonde, blue eyes, tanned skin, lean but muscular, he has whiskers on his face-

Lucy: whiskers…?

Sakura: Natsu has pink hair… T.T

Lucy: … true that…

Sakura: alright, whiskers and he's most of the time wearing orange, black or both combined… T_T

Lucy: so he has no fashion senses either… =P

Sakura: Shall I go back to pointing out Natsu's sense of fashion as Aladdin pants, a red jacket that covers up nothing and a scaly scarf…?

Lucy: Alright, already. Give me a second… =D

I sighed and snuggled into my bed, reaching for my chocolate bar that I kept in my side table. Suddenly I felt something else beside my chocolate bar, but something that felt more silky and fragile. I looked over to see a cherry blossom on it and a little note on the side that said _'You weren't here, so I just left this for you- N'_. I smiled down at it, putting the cherry blossom in a small cup of water and placing it on my desk. I took the note and then hugged it for a second, then put it in my drawer for safe keeping. I heard a sound and saw that I just got a notification, saying that Lucy Heartfilia commented on a picture of me.

I sighed and went to see which picture of them all did she pick to comment on. I blushed, seeing which picture she did decide to comment on. It was a picture of Naruto giving me a piggy-back ride home from after training a whole exhausting day. I was wearing his jacket and asleep on his back, as he was smiling like he was satisfied with the course of events. Also, and this is the sad part, Ino of all people took this picture.

Lucy: _Wow, this guy is so sweet. I love this picture!_

I rolled my eyes, but a smile was visible on my face.

Ino:_ I know right! Billboard brow just won't accept the fact!_

My eye twitched at the stupid nickname given to me by the dumb blonde.

Lucy: _billboard brow?_

Sakura:_ Ino-Pig! Get lost! And what are you doing creeping around taking weird pictures? You creepy stalker!_

Lucy:_ I think this is cute!_

Ino: _Exactly Sakura's friend! _

Shikamaru:_ Women are troublesome…_

Sasuke:_ What a dope…_

Lucy:_ AH! You're Sasuke, right!_

Sasuke:_ Uh…?_

Lucy:_ Oh sorry, I'm a friend of Sakura's. _

Naruto:_ ^/^ Ino, can you send me this picture?_

Sakura:_ Naruto!_

Lucy:_ AH! You're Naruto, right!_

Naruto:_ Yup! Who are you…?_

Sasuke:_ Does she always do that?_

Sakura:_ Who knows, I only became friends with her yesterday… T_T_

Lucy:_ Well, yeah, but you have to admit this picture is too cute and Naruto looks and sounds like a really nice guy._

Naruto:_ Thanks!_

Lucy:_ Oh, you're welcome! _

I opened a chat with Lucy to get her to shut up.

Sakura: Lucy, shut up… T_T

Lucy: What's wrong?

Sakura: Don't become all nice to Naruto like your all long time friends… T_T

Lucy: Jealous? =P

Sakura: No! It's just…

Sakura: … shut up… T_T

Lucy: Ok, tell me quickly what you think of Naruto. Pick things from the top of your head!

I raised an eye brow at the question, but shrugged the thought away. I guess I can tell her, and later I'll pester her to answer the same question about Natsu.

Sakura: um… ok… random… well I'll have to say his goofy grin that can brighten up anyone's mood, his childish and playful character, his deep blue eyes that I think I can get lost in them, his untamed ruffled blonde hair that I just want to brush my fingers through, how strong and protective he is, how he would just worry about me no matter whateven for the smallest of reasons, how fixated he is on accomplishing his dreams and… I don't know… I'm just in love with HIM! Satisfied? =P

Lucy: yes, very much, thank you… =)

Two seconds later I get a notification that someone commented on the same picture.

Lucy:_ OMG! Naruto, I heard so much about you from Sakura! I'm so glad to finally be able to talk to you!_

Ino: _Sakura talked to you about Naruto? Wow, didn't expect that…_

**Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku, Choji, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba, TenTen, Tsunade, Ino Yamanaka, Sai and Lee Rock liked comment of Ino Yamanaka. **

Sakura:_ Ha, ha, very funny everyone… T_T_

Naruto:_ Sakura-Chan talked about me to you? Really! What did she say about me? _

After Naruto's comment, my mind clicked. I have just realized that I played right into Lucy's trap, and I knew what her next comment would be.

Lucy:_ Well, if you want to know. She said, and I quote: "His goofy grin that can brighten up anyone's mood, his childish and playful character, his deep blue eyes that I think I can get lost in them, his untamed ruffled blonde hair that I just want to brush my fingers through, how strong and protective he is, how he would just worry about me no matter what even for the smallest of reasons, how fixated he is on accomplishing his dreams and… I don't know…" ^_^_

**Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba, TenTen, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Jiraiya, Gaara No Sabaku and 15 other people liked comment of Lucy Heartfilia. **

Sakura:_ Lies! When the hell have I ever said that!_

Even though I did just said it less than ten minutes ago, I am not about to go blabbing that kind of thing to the world, nonetheless Facebook!

Lucy:_ Are you going to deny what you just said just less than ten minutes ago? Plus, be happen I didn't write the last and most IMPORTANT part… =P_

Sakura:_ I did NOT say that!_

Ino:_ She's still in the denial stage; she just can't pass it… -_-_

Ino:_ OMG! WHAT WAS THE LAST PART OF WHAT SHE SAID! I WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY NOW!_

Lucy:_ I see what you mean…_

Lucy:_ and can't tell… ^_^_

Sasuke:_ Thank Kami-Sama she's finally in love with the dope and not me! _

Sakura:_ I might not be in love with you anymore Sasuke, but that does not mean I'm in love with Naruto either!_

Shikamaru:_ Your so troublesome Sakura, it's so obvious you have mutual feelings for Naruto…_

Ino:_ Even Shikamaru is saying for you to get up your lazy ass and confess already! XD_

Kiba:_ Naruto, dude, did you die of shock or something?_

Sasuke:_ Naruto isn't even online anymore. He's probably running to the hills yelling in joy… T_T_

Neji:_ you know I think I just heard someone screaming outside "Thank you Kami-Sama!"_

Shikamaru:_ Nah, I think that was Sasuke for finally losing one of his fan-girls…_

Sakura:_ This is all a pretense, stop saying these kinds of things when it's obvious I'm right here… T_T_

I heard something from my window and paused in front of the screen, slowly turning my head to the window. I looked to see someone threw a pebble on the window, trying to get my attention. How cliché… I walked over and opened the window and looked down to see a smiling Naruto there, making me shake my head and sigh.

"Can I come up, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as I just sighed again.

"Do you have to ask? I'll get the door so just wait-" I was about to walk to the door but Naruto jumped up and climbed in through the window. I made a 'humph' sound in annoyance and pouted. "Naruto, come through the door like a normal person!" I scolded and he just smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan…" he stated and then I waited for him to continue. "Um… about those things on Facebook that Lucy said… I know that you didn't say them…" he stated with a little sadness as a vein popped out in my head.

'_Can this guy get any denser? Lucy doesn't even know him and said all those things about him, and she's been only talking to me until now! It's kind of _obvious_ that I did say all those things about him!'_ I thought to myself and just sighed.

"But you also said that you weren't in love with Sasuke any more, right?" Naruto asked a bit hopefully as I looked at him oddly.

"It's been years Naruto; I'm not _that_ stupid to keep hoping he'll like me. So yeah, I don't like him any more…" I stated nonchalantly as Naruto jumped up.

"Does that mean I still have a chance to win your heart over Sakura-Chan!" Naruto asked with glee and hope in his eyes that just looked so cute, but I didn't let it show on my face. I took a bite of my chocolate bar that was on my side table, and stared at him for a moment to build suspense before I replied.

"I liked what you gave me…" I stated, pointing at the cherry blossom in the cup on the other side of the room. "Maybe if you swoon me just right, I might consider going out with you…" I stated as he smiled brightly at me.

"Yosh! I'll do it! Don't worry, you won't be disappointed!" Naruto stated, and before I could make a snappy comment, he kissed my cheek and then jumped out the window chuckling. "You won't regret it!" he stated before running away. I watched him run away into the darkness of the night and then sighed.

"I already am…" I stated before grabbing my laptop and lying down on the bed again. I refreshed the page with the picture on it and saw 23 comments were added while I was gone. I rolled my eyes, seeing that no one I know has anything better to do with their time, and then just read the last one that Lucy wrote.

Lucy:_ Sakura? Where'd you go?_

I smiled and thought what the heck, let's tell her… I opened our chat and then told her everything that happened.

Lucy: So you're the hard to get tough type of girl?

Sakura: I am, the words just slip out and I can't take them back… T_T

Lucy: well, at least you won't seem desperate or anything and Naruto looks like he REALLY likes you.

Sakura: I know, but I don't deserve him…

Lucy: yes you do. You are going to eventually go out and love each other, you're going to smother him with so much love to make up for all these years, so much that he'll suffocate in it!

Sakura: I actually had a nice visual picture of it… =P

Lucy: Don't worry Sakura! Fight!

Sakura: You too! Good luck! ^_^

Lucy: Alright, it's late and I have to sleep now. I got a mission tomorrow with Mr. Flam-Brain… T_T

Sakura: Ah, good luck with that too… =S

I logged off after her and sighed. Things were turning out nice, and apparently everyone added Lucy as their friend too. I guess they liked her as much as I did… of course, not for the same reasons though…

I snuggled into my bed, happy to have a nice friend- meaning both Lucy and the bed- to comfort me. I glanced toward the cherry blossom on the other side of the room. I blushed and smiled to myself, praying to Kami-Sama that good things will happen from here on.

* * *

**You Don't Know Why, But You Just Feel Like Pressing The Button So Badly**

**V**


	3. Comment 3

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #3_

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I sat in my room, on my bed, confused out of my mind. Happy sat next to me, playing with a ball of yarn. Hey, he might be an Eksheed, but he's still a cat and my best friend. A week ago Lucy became friends with Sakura and I really don't know what to do. Lucy is always talking about Sakura and how much of a nice friend she is, she's mostly on Facebook or writing her book since Sakura gave her a burst of inspiration. She never said_ I_ gave her any inspiration! What's so good about her new friend Sakura anyways? She's completely taking Lucy away from me!

What's so good about Facebook anyways? I rarely go on the damn website!

… What if I made a friend on Facebook like Lucy did and then went on and on about him…? That would make Lucy so angry! Payback! Revenge! Yes! Let's do this!

I took my laptop and logged into Facebook. Mira-San was spreading gossip again, Erza got a new set of armor, Levi got twenty more books, Alzak upgraded his guns and Laxus went on another S-class mission an hour ago. Now I can't challenge him for a fight! Damn… ok, back to business…

Since I don't know how to look for a nice cool friend, I went on Sakura's profile to become a friend of one of her friends. I opened her friends list and started looking for someone.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Kiba Inazuka_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Jiraiya_

_Rock Lee_

_Gaara No Sabaku_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Naruto Uzumaki-_… Naruto Uzumaki…? He sounded interesting… and his name started with an 'N', just like mine!

I clicked his name and searched the information on his profile. He lived in Konoha- wherever that was, he was a guy- like me, has no parents- like me, he is single- like me… gross, that sounded gay! Interested in girls- so he isn't gay, thank the fire gods… Description says that he's a hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja who is planning- more like dreaming- to become the Hokage… What the flame is a Hokage? Now I need to find out! I clicked on the 'Add Friend' button.

I looked toward Happy who had fallen asleep. I smiled and tucked him into the blanket, even though it was still the middle of the day. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get a nice mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. I walked back into the room with a smile as I took a nice sip of my drink.

"Ah… that hits the spot…" I said to no one in particular and sat on the bed. I looked at the screen to see that I had one notification. I placed the hot chocolate aside and put the laptop on my lap. I clicked it to see that Naruto Uzumaki accepted my friend request. I scratched the back of my head with a confused look on my face. What was I supposed to do now…? Maybe I'll strike a conversation with him…

I opened a chat with him and gulped. This was going to be hard…

Natsu: Hey there!

Naruto: Hey! Your one of Lucy and Sakura-Chan's friends, right?

Sakura-Chan? Why does he call her that?

Natsu: Sakura-Chan? Do you call all the girl's in Konoha that…?

Naruto: Uh… no… -/-

Natsu: Hey, what's a Hokage? I read your profile, and I wanted to know…

Naruto: The Hokage is the strongest ninja of a village, and they have the responsibility of protecting the village and is the leader of the village! I'm going to be the next Hokage! It's my dream!

Natsu: Like a master of a guild? That's so cool! I like you now! I'm Lucy's friend, Natsu Dragneel!

Naruto: Nice to meet you! Anyways, what's up?

Natsu: Have you ever thought life was complicating…?

Naruto: All the time, I'm a ninja after all… what's on your mind?

Natsu: Lucy is…

Naruto: Ok, and~…?

Natsu: Lucy isn't paying attention to me anymore! She's so close to Sakura now, she isn't even looking at me and swats me away like a fly!

Natsu: Also, when I ask her to on a mission with me, she goes and asks someone else to go on a mission with her! When I asked her why she was doing that, she said because she needs money and since I always mess things up, she doesn't want to go on a mission with me…

Naruto: I understand what you're talking about; Sakura-Chan is almost the same… oh well, I still love her! ^_^

Natsu: Love her? Like nakama…?

Naruto: What? No! I mean, Sakura-Chan is like nakama and I'd do anything for her like all my other nakama, but what I mean is that I love Sakura-Chan more, like differently that nakama!

Natsu: So is it like nakama or not? You're confusing me more here…

Naruto: Don't you understand what I mean when I say I love her…?

Natsu: Uh…

Naruto: Don't you know what a girlfriend-boyfriend is?

Natsu: Girls that are friends and boys that are friends…?

Naruto: ***Face palms*** Uh… no… do you know mates…?

Natsu: Isn't that an animal phrase for a girl and boy that love each other so much and are together forever and no one else can hold the title of mate other than a girl and boy that love each other immensely and then they make love… it think…

Naruto: Exactly! Did you Google that…?

Natsu: ok… so you're in love with Sakura…?

Naruto: Yeah! ^/^

Naruto: And you're in love with Lucy!

Natsu: yeah…

Natsu: Wait… what? No way! Lucy and I are nakama till the end!

Naruto: Really…? The way you were ranting about her not paying attention to you seemed like you really liked her…

Natsu: … I don't know anything about love… so I wouldn't know if I was in love with someone or not…

Naruto: Alright then, I'll help you! ^_^

Naruto: Do you always think about her?

Natsu: Yes…

Naruto: Does your heart race whenever you think about or see her?

Natsu: Kind of…

Naruto: Does your eyes unconsciously stray toward her whenever you both are in the same room?

Natsu: well… yeah…

Naruto: You want to protect her no matter what, even if it costs you your life?

Natsu: Hello ya!

Naruto: Even if you were in a crowd, you'd spot her out of all the people there?

Natsu: Lucy isn't hard to miss…

Naruto: If you envisioned spending the rest of your life with someone, who would it be?

Natsu: Lucy.

Naruto: Why?

Natsu: She's such a weirdo and is always entertaining; she is never boring to be around.

Naruto: Then…?

Natsu: … that's what it feels like to be in love…?

Naruto: Weird, isn't it…?

Natsu: … really…

Naruto: Well, at least we settled this issue…

Natsu: … why would I be in love with Lucy of all people…?

Naruto: I don't know but it just happens. It's the same thing with Sakura-Chan. I don't know why I love her, I just do…

Naruto: I never really got to see what Lucy looks like…

Natsu: Oh, uh… Lucy is blonde, brown eyes, nice body, and big breasts

Naruto: Sakura-Chan doesn't have that last part… ***Pouts***

Natsu: ***Smirks***

Naruto: Eh, I don't care thought… I'm going to find a picture of her so wait a minute.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and smiled broadly. I made a new friend! I don't know why, but it seems like we're really similar, and I really like him for some reason. He has this attraction to him like you can't help but like the guy. I like that, and him.

Also, the part of liking Lucy more than nakama, for some odd reason just makes me want to smile. Who knew I was in love with her? How long have I been in love with her? What am I going to do about it now that I do know that I was in love with her?

I heard my laptop make a noise and I checked to see that I got a notification.

I looked at the picture and felt a mixture of blushing and groaning at the same time. Of all the pictures, it just had to be this one! It was a picture of me going to Lucy's house with Gray, and it was like I was being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Apparently, Lucy just got out the shower when we ***cough*** showed ourselves ***cough*** in… anyways, she was wearing a towel and she kicked my head against the wall, even squishing Happy in between my head and the wall. It was so painful, and Gray even got a photo of it. What the hell is wrong with him? He even put it up on Facebook!

Note to self: Kill Gray the next time I see him…

I scrolled down the picture to read the comments.

Naruto:_ this reminds me so much of Sakura-Chan and myself, it's kind of scary… _

Gray:_ Why are there so many random people I don't even know commenting on my pictures…?_

_**50 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ You took the picture? Didn't it occur to you to maybe help him?_

Gray:_ Didn't even cross my mind…_

_**50 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ You are so like Sasuke… T_T_

_**70 people liked this (Naruto Characters)**_

Sasuke: _Don't use my name in random places when I don't know it… and don't compare me with some guy I don't know…_

Natsu:_ Gray, you ass! Don't put this kind of picture on Facebook!_

Gray:_ Why not?_

Natsu:_ It'll ruin my reputation… T_T_

_**50 people liked this**_

Gray:_ You don't have a reputation Flame-Brain…_

_**100 people liked this**_

Lucy:_ Gray how could you put this picture on Facebook!_

Natsu:_ That's right, tell him Lucy! ^_^_

Lucy:_ I'm in my freaking towel, half-naked! Delete it, delete it!_

_**200 people liked this**_

Natsu:_ Lucy… -/- _

Naruto:_ Lucy is too cute… ^_^_

Lucy:_ Aw, thank you!_

Natsu:_ Oye! Back off!_

Naruto:_ Don't worry, she's all yours ;P_

Natsu:_ Naruto!_

Lucy:_ Uh…_

Gazille:_ Salamander got owned by a chick!_

_**50 people liked this**_

Levi:_ Burn!_

_**100 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ I have a new found respect for you Lu-Chan… ;P_

Lucy:_ Why thank you Sa-Chan! ^_^_

Natsu:_ Why the heck are you guys talking like that?_

Naruto:_ Just leave them alone Natsu, or else… T_T_

Natsu:_ Or else what?_

Sakura:_ Do you want to die? Huh, ass-brain?_

Lucy:_ Feeling lucky, huh, Baka?_

Naruto:_ Shit, too late… I'll miss you buddy…_

_**400 people liked this**_

Natsu:_ SHIT! __***runs away***_

_**300 people liked this**_

I opened a chat with Naruto.

Natsu: What do I do?

Naruto: Run away! Run for the hills! Run for your life!

Natsu: I will! But… I need to ask you something before I go…

Naruto: All eyes! ^_^

Natsu: What do I do about this…? Like, about liking Lucy thing…?

Naruto: Ask her to go out with you. Be as romantic as possible… that's pretty much it…

Natsu: How do I do that, oh Master-Sama?

Naruto: I like that sound of that! ^_^

Naruto: Anyways, you ask her out first for… let's say Saturday, you pick her up at seven. You go out for dinner, then the park for a walk and talk about yourself and she talks about herself. Ask her questions and about the things she likes, and LISTEN to her! Then you can lie on the grass, looking up at the stars, and that itself is such a great feeling, having her just there right beside you…

Naruto: After that you take her home. Right when you're at her door and she opens the door, she'll turn around to say goodnight to you. Right there, you seize the moment and kiss her on the lips and then you smile at her, say goodnight and then walk away home. Date over!

Natsu: … Holy shit, are you like, a freaking genius or something…?

Naruto: That's a first! =P

Natsu: I will do it Master-Sama! Under one condition though… ***Smirk***

Naruto: Uh… I don't like where this is going… but whatever! Name your condition!

Natsu: You got to ask Sakura out… =D

Naruto: What? No way! I can't!

Natsu: Talk to you later, right now I got to run for my life, bye!

I quickly logged off before he could say anything and then closed my laptop. I sat back on the bed and sighed. I looked up and then started a fit of chuckles. Who knew that _I_ of all people would be in love with the weirdo…?

"_**Natsu! Open the god damn door right now!**_" Lucy yelled from the other side of the door. I gulped, jumped out the window and then ran for the hills like my life depended on it- which it did…


	4. Comment 4

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other line of a phone conversation"_

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #4_

_Naruto's P.O.V._

"Ramen!" I shouted out happily, opening the lid of my Ramen bowl. After three whole agonizing minutes of waiting, it's finally done! "Itadakimasu!" I stated, snatching my chopsticks from the table and slurping down noodles. M~! So~ good~! Life has meaning again…

I glanced at the clock and almost chocked. I snatched my bowl of Ramen and ran to my room, sitting cross-legged on my bed as I opened my laptop with a large smile. Natsu said that he'd be on at this time and he needed my help for asking Lucy out. I felt my grin widen at the thought. Someone actually wanted my advice for love! I feel so cool!

Also, being called Master-Sama is a bonus to it all! I eagerly logged into Facebook, slurping a few noodles in the process.

Let's see how things are going now… Gaara got a new gorge, Kankuro got a new puppet, Temari bought a new fan, Ino was stuck in the library reading tons of medical books as punishment for being late to the hospital and it's soon going to be Valentine's Day. Ah, Valentine's Day… if only Sakura-Chan could make me chocolates, and maybe we could go on a perfect romantic date together… Oh well!

_**Natsu Dragneel has opened a Chat Room with Naruto Uzumaki**_

Natsu: Help me Master-Sama!

Ah, now that was music to my ears…

Naruto: What's up Natsu?

Natsu: All night I tried not to, but I kept thinking about Lucy! So then I tried thinking about how I was going to ask her out, nothing came to mind! I don't have a clue about anything! Then when I saw Lucy in the guild today, I was so nervous and my heart was racing so much, I ended up avoiding her the entire day! What do I do?

… What's a guild…? Oh well!

Naruto: That's innate…

Natsu: What?

Naruto: Sorry, I learnt that word today and wanted to use it no matter what! ^_^

Naruto: What you did was natural! Don't worry about it! She might be a little trouble, but just say you had something important to do!

Natsu: Like feed Happy?

Who or what is a Happy?

Naruto: uh… yeah, sure, whatever you say…

Natsu: Wait! If I'm going to asked Lucy out, you have to ask Sakura out then!

Naruto: Again with this? I can't do it!

Natsu: Aren't you supposed to be the expert in this…? T_T

Naruto: Well, your problem might be because you don't know anything about love, but mine is that Sakura-Chan doesn't love me!

Natsu: What makes you say that…?

Naruto: Well… I've loved Sakura-Chan ever since we were young, but she's been in love with Sasuke! So I've tried all I could to try and gain her love, but she just calls me annoying and chases after Sasuke even more. At one point, something happened and Sasuke ran away from the village. Sakura-Chan was so devastated that I promised to bring him back no matter what.

Natsu: but if you bring him back, then you'll lose Sakura…?

Naruto: Yeah, but if Sakura-Chan is happy, then I don't mind… anyways, I couldn't bring him back at that time, but I told her it was a lifetime promise so no matter what I'd bring him back. After that, I went on a training trip for three years with my mentor Ero-Sanin.

Natsu: Cool! Did you get stronger?

Naruto: Tremendously, and I have Ero-Sanin to thank for that! Anyways, after I came back from my training trip the first person I saw was Sakura-Chan, and she looked like the most beautiful thing ever. I thought she was cute when we were small, but then she looked mesmerizing, and later I found out she would become more beautiful by each passing day.

Natsu: That's poetry, Master-Sama…

Naruto: Uh… ok… so it was becoming harder for me to let go of Sakura-Chan, and I'd still ask dates and to hang out with Sakura-Chan just to see if anything would happen with us. She's hung out with me and spare with me all the time, but whenever I would say date she would walk away. A few months ago, I finally brought Sasuke back, but for some reason she hasn't tried chasing him around like she used to. They act like normal friends, which Sasuke said he was glad about. She just does her own things like work at the hospital, does missions, train and live as she always does… so I thought I might have a chance with her, and I've tried slowly trying to get her but…

Natsu: but…?

Naruto: … I don't know! My brain can't process anything about girls and Sakura-Chan! It's all too confusing!

Natsu: Join the club… T_T

Naruto: Dude, I'm head of that club… T_T

Natsu: … Anyways, I'm going to ask Luce out, but I need your help…

Naruto: Sure thing!

Natsu: You've got to ask Sakura out as well though, remember that… ***Smirk***

Naruto: Why?

Natsu: 'Cuz I said so…

Naruto: … Can't argue with that logic… (What logic…?)

Natsu: So how do I do it, Master-Sama?

Naruto: Well… first you got to get her alone…

Natsu: … I got it!

Natsu: Sometimes, Lucy takes a book and reads under the Sakura tree when she has free time!

Naruto: That's perfect! So you go there, and while she's reading, you casually ask her if she's free on Saturday. If she says yes, then say-

Natsu: Pick you up at seven?

Naruto: That'll work…

Natsu: What if she isn't free?

Naruto: Then ask for Friday or Sunday, whatever is fine…

Natsu: So what do I do on the date then…?

Naruto: Like I said before, try to be as romantic as possible. Like when you pick her up, you have to tell her how beautiful she looks.

Natsu: What if she doesn't?

Naruto: Trust me, in your eyes; she'll look beautiful in anything. Plus, girls are very sensitive, so you have to tell her she's beautiful so they can feel better about themselves and around you.

Natsu: What if I say her dress makes her look fat?

Naruto: You'll get beaten to a bloody pulp, and then she'll either shut the door in your face, or maybe if she still does want to go on a date with you she'll either change into something better making you sit there for at least more than an hour or the whole date would feel awkward…

Natsu: Wow… I never thought of that… you know so much, Master-Sama!

Naruto: Then you take her somewhere for dinner since she's bound to be hungry.

Natsu: Should I take her to a bar, or the guild, or maybe fast food!

Naruto: NO! Somewhere nice and romantic, like a restaurant or something!

Natsu: ***Taking notes*** Then…?

Naruto: Where do you want to take her? Anywhere special?

Natsu: Um… the park…?

Naruto: Parks are nice… You can have a nice stroll, talk about yourself and listen to her. Ask her decent questions about herself, and listen to her answers. Elaborate as much as you can and act like yourself mostly…

Natsu: That sounds so wise Master-Sama… what else…?

Naruto: Do the stars shine at night over there?

Natsu: The stars are so cool!

Naruto: At the park, you both can lie down on the grass together and do star gazing…

Natsu: … that doesn't sound half bad…

Naruto: And you remember what I told you yesterday?

Natsu: About kissing her right before I leave…? ***Blush***

Naruto:** *Blush***

Natsu: How am I supposed to do that?

Naruto: You're a man! You have to take chances!

Natsu: You sound like Elfman…

Naruto: Who?

Natsu: Nothing… and I'll try… Now, about you and Sakura…

Naruto: ***Blush***

Natsu: How are you going to ask her out…?

Naruto: Uh… I don't know!

Natsu: How can you be unknowledgeable in your own affairs?

Naruto: I don't even know what that means! But, I don't know how!

Natsu: … I'm really sorry… I would help you if only I could…

Naruto: uh… I think I can ask her when she gets off from work…

Natsu: Yeah! That would be the perfect time! Ask her! Ask her!

Naruto: Ah! She's going to say no!

Just like she always does…

Natsu: You won't know unless you try, right?

… Never give up… Yes! I'll ask her again, until she says yes! Nothing can stop me! I am Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki!

Natsu: Uh… yeah, right…

Naruto: Nothing can stop me from asking Sakura-Chan out!

Natsu: Yeah, that's the spirit!

Naruto: Yeah!

Natsu: … so… now what…?

Naruto: … Have you ever seen what Sakura-Chan looks like…?

Natsu: … No…

Naruto: She's the most beautiful girl is the world! No, the universe! No, the galaxy!

Natsu: Lucy probably looks prettier…

Naruto: No way, shut up!

I gulped down the last of my Ramen, and then belched with a satisfied grin. I picked up my Team 7 framed picture and smiled down at it.

Finally, Team 7 was restored, and Sasuke and I are back to being rivals and best friends. Since he already killed Itachi and the war ended, I brought him back here in a bloody mess. Of course, I was pretty beat up myself and had to share a room with the Teme for two months, but it was all worth it. My phone started ringing, and I picked it up to find out it was none other than the Teme himself. Well, think of the devil.

"What's up Teme?" I asked with a smile.

"_I'm bored, fight with me…"_ he stated oh-so enthusiastically as I sighed with a smile.

"I'm kind of busy right now Sasuke. Maybe another time…"

"_How the hell can you be busy? You have no life. Fight with me…"_ I laughed at him, like his statement was ludicrous itself, which it was. I most definitely do have a life.

"Shut up Teme. You're just scared being all lonely and by yourself at the Uchiha estate with past memories flowing in and you want me to be there for you and give you a hug!" I stated and then laughed as he snorted on the other end of the line.

"_Like I need you for some shit like that…"_

"Get a girlfriend..."

"_Get a Sakura then…"_ he stated as I blushed.

"Shut up Teme!"

"_Not so funny now, is it…? Well, these past two minutes have been quite entertaining. I shall leave you to your busy life while I go beat Lee up by burning his ass…"_ Sasuke stated and hung up before I could say another word. He must miss me a lot for even calling me in the first place… oh well! I drank a glass of water before going back to the laptop. I saw that I had a notification, so I quickly clicked it and saw that Natsu had commented on a photo of me and Sakura-Chan.

I anime sweat-dropped at the picture he chose, and touched my cheek unconsciously. It was when I first got back from my training trip with Jiraiya and Sakura-Chan punched me for saying that she hadn't changed at all. That… hurt… Apparently, Konohamaru took a picture of it for some good laughs and old memories.

Natsu:_ Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Lucy and Sakura were similar. Is her hair pink?_

Konohamaru:_ Sakura-Nee-San is really strong… she's always beating people up…_

Naruto:_ Her hair is naturally pink, and don't talk about Sakura-Chan like that, Konohamaru! _

Konohamaru:_ Hai, Onii-Chan! _

Lee:_ Sakura-San is so youthful!_

Sasuke:_ So basically I didn't miss much while I was gone…_

Shikamaru:_ Troublesome…_

Choji:_ If it's so troublesome Shika, then why'd you comment on the photo?_

_**50 people liked this**_

Kiba:_ Oh snap! He got you there Shika!_

_**30 people liked this**_

Shikamaru:_ Because my mom woke me up and I got nothing better to do…_

Kiba:_ O_O_

Shikamaru:_ I'm going to go look at the clouds…_

Ino:_ You lazy-ass…_

_**78 people liked this**_

Kakashi:_ These kinds of pictures bring back so many memories… _

Sakura:_ In my own defense, he deserved it…_

Kiba:_ Like he deserved that punch last week for blowing up almost half of training ground 3 when practicing a jutsu…? _

_**30 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ Of course…_

_**40 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ It still hurts, Sakura-Chan… kiss it better…_

_**194 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ Hell no!_

Natsu:_ Damn… no wonder Lucy and Sakura got along so well…_

Sakura:_ Excuse me…?_

Naruto:_ Shit, count your blessings that you live so far away man!_

Ino:_ You seriously have to learn to chill Sakura… _

_**67 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ What's that supposed to mean?_

Temari:_ It means, chill girl! _

_**90 people liked this**_

Konohamaru:_ Why are all of you people having a conversation on my picture?_

Ino:_ Deal with it kid!_

Konohamaru:_ You're so mean! I'm a teenager already!_

Ino:_ Then act like one!_

Naruto:_ Don't fight over stupid reasons guys… -_-'_

Sasuke:_ Looks who's talking…_

Naruto:_ Nani? What's that supposed to mean, Teme? _

Sasuke:_ It means you're a blockhead, knucklehead… _

Neji:_ Now who's fighting over stupid reasons…?_

Lucy:_ Wahoo! Go girl! What did he do…?_

Sakura:_ He said I didn't change a bit ever since he last saw me when I was 13, and I was 15 in this picture… T_T_

Lucy:_ … he so deserved that…_

Sakura:_ I know! But apparently, no one else seems to understand this fact… T_T_

Naruto:_ Mou, Sakura-Chan! It hurt like hell! You didn't have to hit me two minutes after seeing me! _

Sakura:_ Don't act like a complete immature idiot two minutes after seeing me…_

Tsunade:_ I would have done the same thing…_

_**81 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Baa-Chan! That's mean! _

Natsu:_ These people are mean… T_T_

Naruto:_ Tell me about it… T_T_

Sasuke:_ Only to the idiots… _

Natsu:_ what the hell?_

Naruto:_ Teme! _

Sasuke:_ What are you going to do about it…?_

Naruto:_ Kill you the next time I see you!_

Sasuke:_ I'd like to see you try… =P _

TenTen:_ OMFG! Sasuke made a '=P' emotion! The world is going to end!_

_**500 people liked this**_

Sasuke:_ Fuck all the people who liked that comment… T_T_

Kiba:_ There is the Sasuke we all know and can't get enough of! Geez, don't scare us like that! =D _

Sai:_ This picture seems entertaining, it got me smiling…_

_**154 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Shut up Sai! _

Gaara:_ At least she didn't kill you already…_

_**200 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Mou, Gaara, that doesn't really make me feel any better… =(_

Ino:_ Your Naruto, you'll get over it…_

_**43 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Ah! Freak this; I don't need any of this from you people!_

Natsu:_ Mean people! _

Happy:_ Aye sir!_

Elfman:_ Be a man!_

Naruto:_ Ah! Your Elfman…? _

Konohamaru:_ Uh… who are these people…?_

Naruto:_ No one, just… nothing… I'm going… _

I ignored the other comments and just tried to occupy myself with something else to pass the time. I decided to change my status.

**Naruto Uzumaki **_is going to be the Sixth Hokage ^_^_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**400 people liked this**_

Ino:_ No duh!_

Hinata:_ We're all rooting for you Naruto-Kun!_

Sasuke:_ Let's see if that damn dream of yours will actually come true or not…_

_Konohamaru:_ _I'm going to be the Seventh! _

Shikamaru:_ Is there anything else you talk about besides this…?_

Kiba:_ You better pick me some cool missions when you do become Hokage! I need the challenge! _

Tsunade:_ I wish I could give you the position right now, so I can point and laugh at your misery when you have to do all this damn paperwork! _

_**58 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Meanie Baa-Chan… T_T_

Neji:_ I predict things will get better once you're the Hokage…_

Kiba:_ Whoa! Neji! Are you like, psychic or something?_

Tsunade:_ What wrong with the way things are right now? Huh, Neji Hyuuga…?_

Neji:_ Nothing, Lady Tsunade…_

Naruto:_ Aw, thanks man! ^_^_

Natsu:_ I want to see you in Hokage mode! _

Naruto:_ I'll post pictures when I do become one! _

Sakura:_ You're going to be an excellent Hokage Naruto, and will even probably surpass the Fourth! And I'll be there with you every step of the way! ^_^ _

Naruto:_***Blush***__ Thanks Sakura-Chan! You're the best! _

Lee:_ Your youth shall spread to your subordinates when you become Hokage! _

Naruto:_ I have youth! Wahoo! _

_**Natsu Dragneel has opened a Chat Room with Naruto Uzumaki**_

Natsu: So it's on for today…?

Naruto: Yup! Good luck!

Natsu: You too, I'll need all the luck I can get!

Naruto: Don't worry! We're going to pass Mission Impossible! It's going to be a piece of cake!

Natsu: Yeah! I mean… how hard can it be…?

Naruto: ***Gulp***

Natsu:** *Heart Racing***

Naruto: Good Luck…

I logged out, and then lied in bed, just staring up at the ceiling. So I have to ask Sakura-Chan out? It should be a piece of cake for me! I mean, I always asked her out before! Still, it doesn't make me feel any less nervous… also, for some reason… I'm getting a weird feeling that, if I ask her out this time around… something different is going to happen… I don't know in a good way or bad, but something really different!

I smiled to myself, wanting to know what this different occurrence will be. So I decided to take a little nap. I won't ever give up on Sakura-Chan, no matter how much she pushes me away. I smiled, as I went into a nice deep dream about Sakura-Chan and me being together forever. I won't _force_ her to love me, but I'll give her plenty of reasons why she should…


	5. Comment 5

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Tagged_

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #5_

_Facebook P.O.V._

**Lucy Heartfilia wall post to Sakura Haruno:** The most bizarre thing happened today…

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**50 people like this**_

Gray: _What happened to you?_

Cana:_ Was it the challenge that Gray and Natsu had?_

Ino: _Challenge?_

Juvia:_ It was so funny! Gray had to eat a piece of meat that was on fire and Natsu had to eat a fish that was literally in an ice block! _

Sakura:_ Seriously? I wish I was there!_

Lucy: _That's not the bizarre thing…_

Temari: _Then what was it?_

Levi:_ You didn't feel like reading a book or writing?_

Ino:_ E gasp! I will never understand book worms… T_T_

Kiba:_ Girls chat! May I join in?_

Gray:_ What the hell am I? A hot chick?_

Juvia:_ Gray-Sama is most definitely not a girl!_

Cana:_ If you didn't strip so much, I'd think you are one… =P_

Lucy:_ Get off my wall post people!_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Lucy Heartfilia:** What happened?

_**Like. Comment.**_

**Lucy Heartfilia wall post to Sakura Haruno:** I think Natsu asked me out for Saturday night…

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**100 people like this**_

Levi: _What? When? I need all the details ASAP! _

Cana:_ Does Natsu even know what 'Going Out' means? _

Erza:_ So Natsu finally did it, took him long enough…_

_**40 people like this**_

Gray:_ The idiot asked you out? _

_**20 people like this**_

Natsu:_ Gray, you moron! I'll beat you up! _

Gray: _You want to rumble idiot?_

Natsu:_ I'm begging for it!_

Gray:_ I'm so going to serve your ass on a platter!_

Lucy:_ Get off my wall post people! _

Sakura: _He did? Tell me what happened!_

* * *

_**Chat between Sakura Haruno and Lucy Heartfilia**_

Sakura: What happened?

Lucy: It was… bizarre…

Sakura: Yeah, yeah, I got that already! What happened?

Lucy: I was in the park, reading a book under a Sakura tree, when suddenly Natsu came to sit with me like he always does. I didn't mind it, and kept reading. I realized Happy wasn't with him.

Sakura: Who's Happy?

Lucy: Oh right, you don't know. Happy is Natsu's pet blue cat that can talk and has wings… T_T

Sakura: Oh, cool…

Lucy: That doesn't freak you out?

Sakura: Ninjas summon animal ninjas that can talk and do almost everything like other ninjas can…

Lucy: … ok~… Anyways! When I asked, he said Happy went fishing, so I just shrugged and went back to my business. All of a sudden, he tapped my shoulder and I looked at him with this really annoyed expression.

Lucy: I asked him what was wrong and he asked if I was free on Saturday night. I didn't think much about it, but I was kind of taken aback by the sudden question. I said, of course I'm free and he just smiled so broadly at me. I raised a brow at him, and he was like let's go out then!

Lucy: I didn't apparently process this information and shrugged saying sure, whatever. He jumped in the air all happily, saying he'll pick me up at seven and then ran off. I went back to my book, but I didn't even finish two sentences before I realized that he asked me out on a date…

Sakura: OMG! That's too cute!

Sakura: I'm sorry, but I've got to run out on you! Sorry, bye!

Lucy: Sure thing, bye!

_**End of Chat Room**_

* * *

_**Natsu Dragneel opened a Chat Room with Naruto Uzumaki**_

Natsu: I did it!

Naruto: Great job!

Natsu: Now it's your turn… ***Smirk***

Naruto: Shit…

_**End of Chat Room**_

* * *

_**Gray Fullbuster opened a Chat Room with Sasuke Uchiha**_

Gray: Hey…

Sasuke: Hey…

Gray: …

Sasuke: …

Gray: Nice talking to you man…

Sasuke: Same, see ya…

_**End of Chat Room**_

* * *

**Rock Lee** _Where did my youth go?_

_**Like. Comment.**_

Neji:_ Down the toilet…_

_**30 people liked this**_

TenTen:_ I think you left it in your other jumpsuit…_

_**60 people liked this**_

Ino:_ I think you left it at Gai-Sensei's house…_

_**90 people liked this**_

Lee: _The power of youth does not burn within you people!_

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka**_ got mistaken as a prostitute AGAIN!_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**500 people liked this**_

TenTen:_ OMFG! Are you serious? Damn, I wish I was there!_

Hinata:_ That's so mean!_

Temari:_ Did you beat the guys up?_

Ino:_ They asked me if I wanted to do it with them, and they even said they'd pay me. I stuck my tongue at them and said I had a boyfriend, and then sashayed away… =P_

Shikamaru:_ You don't have a boyfriend…_

Ino:_ I know… __***Wink***_

Shikamaru:_ Whatever…_

TenTen:_ Well… sucks to be you…_

Ino:_ Don't worry, I'm used to it, and I can handle myself!_

* * *

**Gazille Redfox**_ kidnapped Mickey Mouse from Disney World today… (6)_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**320 people liked this**_

Levi:_ What the hell Gazille?_

Cana:_ Go Gazille! Bring him over to the guild so I can see him!_

Ino:_ I've always wanted to meet Mickey Mouse!_

Gray:_ What the hell were you doing in Disney World?_

Gazille:_ Detour from my mission… =)_

Makarov:_ Put him back Gazille, you can't kidnap Mickey Mouse…_

Gazille:_ Watch me!_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Lucy Heartfilia:** You're most bizarre thing that happened to you, yeah, I found out its contagious…

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia wall post to Sakura Haruno:** What? Did Naruto start running around the place in his underwear?

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**120 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ That's mean! I wouldn't do that!_

Kiba: _Who knows, you are labeled the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha after all…_

Sasuke:_ It's possible; you are a knucklehead after all…_

Sakura:_ I can picture it now… you in white boxers and Naruto pattern prints on it, running around the village like a madman… _

Lucy:_ That's why I asked…_

Naruto:_ You all are mean!_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Lucy Heartfilia:** No! He asked me out!

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia wall post to Sakura Haruno:** So? You told me he does that all the time. What made now so different? Oh, and what was your answer this time? When pigs fly?

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**467 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ Sarcastic much lately… T_T_

Ino:_ I can so imagine Billboard-Brow saying that!_

Lucy:_ I'm on a roll!_

TenTen:_ I'm going to have to agree with your friend here on this one. So what if Naruto asked you out again? Doesn't he always?_

Sakura:_ It's different this time!_

Temari:_ and what exactly is so different about this time…?_

Sakura:_ I said yes!_

Ino:_ O_O_

Lucy:_ O_O_

Temari:_ O_O_

TenTen:_ O_O_

Sakura:_ Stop it!_

Lucy:_ What happened?_

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia opened a Chat Room with Sakura Haruno**_

Lucy: What the hell happened?

Sakura: It was… bizarre…?

Lucy: Damn it! I don't care about that! What happened woman?

Sakura: Remember I said I had to run out on you? It was because I got summoned by Tsunade-Shishou. So anyways, we had a meeting about the hospital and stuff that you probably don't want to know about. When I was leaving, I saw Naruto waiting outside the Hokage mansion. When he saw me, he smiled brightly and said that he would buy me lunch, so I was like ok fine.

Sakura: We had a lot of fun, since he was in a fun and hyper mood at the moment and was being really random, I started laughing and having fun. Of course, since he's Naruto, we ate Ramen as always. We talked, had fun, I dumped noodles in his hair and blah, blah, blah! Anyways! He took me home and then he started acting a little nervous. I was thinking, should I ask him what's wrong or leave it…?

Sakura: I asked him before going inside my house and then he asked me…

Lucy: How you idiot, how?

Sakura: He took my hand in his, gave me this sincere smile and then asked if I wanted to go on a date with him. Before I could even answer, he took a rose out from his back pocket and stuck it between my ear and my hair.

Lucy: OMG! And then you said yes…?

Sakura: Yeah… that sly fox… T_T

Lucy: That's too cute! Have fun on your date, and good luck! Tell me everything!

Sakura: You too, bye!

**_End of Chat Room_**

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**_ is going to kill __Natsu Dragneel__ before he gets to his date with __Lucy Heartfilia__…_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**71 people liked this**_

Lucy:_ Why? Back off Gray! _

Cana:_ What did he do now…?_

_**23 people liked this**_

Natsu:_ I'll kill you and still have enough time to go on my date with Luce!_

_**78 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Go Natsu!_

Gray:_ Luce! I swear! It's his fault this time!_

Lucy:_ What did Natsu do…?_

Sakura:_ This ought to be good…_

Gray:_ He stole my cookie! =O_

_**500 people liked this**_

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**_ has scarlet hair…_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**124 people liked this**_

Gazille:_ No shit Sherlock! _

_**56 people liked this**_

Levi:_ I think we are all aware of this fact Erza…_

Cana:_ Except when I'm tipsy, her hair looked purple, green, yellow, pink and blue all at the same time…_

_**39 people liked this**_

Gray:_ Are you becoming color blind?_

Macau:_ We all know that little Erza has beautiful scarlet hair; you don't have to inform us of this!_

Lucy:_ So why did you have to write this as your status Erza?_

Erza:_ A little boy came up to me and asked why my hair was candy-apple red. I told him it was scarlet, but he was so insistent on it being candy-apple red. What's worse, he was licking a candy apple at the same time…_

_**300 people liked this**_

* * *

**Master Makarov**_ wants __Gazille Redfox__ to put Mickey Mouse back where he belongs…_

_**Like. Comment.**_

Gazille:_ Never! _

Cana:_ Don't be a party pooper Master! I still need to meet him!_

Levi:_ The master is right; you practically kidnapped a man in a suit who is probably confused and scared!_

Gazille:_ Who ever said I kidnapped a guy in a suit…?_

Juvia:_ Then what did you mean when you said you kidnapped Mickey Mouse…?_

Gazille:_ I stole a stuffed toy of Mickey Mouse since the real one was sick that day! Lucky bastard… _

Levi:_ O_O_

Makarov:_ O_O_

Juvia:_ O_O_

Cana:_ No fair!_

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki opened a Chat Room with Natsu Dragneel**_

Naruto: I asked her! And she said yes! I can't believe it!

Natsu: I knew you could do it Master-Sama!

Naruto: … hey Natsu… I just realized something…

Natsu: What is it Master-Sama…?

Naruto: It's almost Valentine's Day…

Natsu: … Fuck…

_**End of Chat Room**_


	6. Comment 6

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Tagged

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #6_

_Facebook P.O.V._

**Lucy Heartfilia wall post to Sakura Haruno:**My date was… uh… something, alright…

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**80 people liked this**_

Gray:_ What happened, Luce? A complete disaster like I told you it would be…?_

Levi:_ Did Natsu act like Natsu? It's ok! He doesn't know any better! Gazille is the same!_

Cana:_ This is some funny shit! LOL! _

Erza:_ What happened, Lucy? Should I beat Natsu up for you…?_

Ino:_ Whoa, nice friend you got there with you Lucy… Anyways, was the date with Natsu that bad? Billboard Brow's was probably worse…_

_**25 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ Thanks a lot for that! _

Lucy:_ It was just… I don't know… not what I expected at all, you could say…_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Lucy Heartfilia:** My date was… you know… something, alright…

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**80 people liked this**_

Ino:_ I so knew it would turn out weird! Tell me what happened! _

Lucy:_ Why us Kami-Sama? Why us…?_

Sakura:_ I ask myself that all the time… T_T_

Hinata:_ But Naruto-Kun is very romantic and cares about you a lot. What went wrong…?_

Temari:_ Yeah Sakura, we all know Naruto is a screw up, but it couldn't have gotten THAT bad…?_

TenTen:_ Trust me, it could…_

Kakashi:_ Naruto is only human if not for his screw ups…_

Ino:_ Ah! Old-Man-Kakashi-Sensei is giving us advice on how to date guys! How low have we sunken to the abyss of nothingness?_

Cana:_ Melodramatic much…? Ok, we can all tell Natsu and Naruto are kind of the same, but the date couldn't have gone SO badly that both of you are complaining about it…_

Levi:_ Yeah guys, it's all right…_

Lucy:_ I don't like this pity party…_

Sakura:_ This is not called comforting, this is harassing. I'm out of here…_

* * *

_**Sakura Haruno opened a Chat Room with Lucy Heartfilia**_

Sakura: You first… T_T

Lucy: Fine… Well, I wore a nice black dress for the date and when Natsu came, he actually wore something decent! So I was kind of taken aback by that! Anyways, he took one look at me, blushed and then turned away. I blushed, since I thought he was being shy. I asked how I looked and he said I was practically displaying my chest to the world… T_T

Sakura: Oh shit!

Lucy: He practically screamed that I was a prostitute! Anyways, after that he took me to dinner. It was a nice, romantic, quiet restaurant which I thought Natsu would never take me too. When we were ordering, he didn't know anything and I had to order. He has no table manners, no ethicist, and no conscious of how he is himself and practically embarrassed me in the restaurant…

Sakura: And then…?

Lucy: He decided to take me to the park; we were talking, laughing at things. Then he started asking me questions about every little detail about me and the questions just kept on coming! Also, I don't even think he understood half the things I was talking about! He was just nodding his head like a goofball!

Sakura: And then…?

Lucy: Yeah, ok, then he decides to go star gazing! It thought, that might be cute and fun.

Sakura: It wasn't cute and fun…?

Lucy: Well… it was… We were lying on the grass near the river, and he was telling me all the constellations that Igneel taught him. I was really into it and then I stood up to get a better view of it. All of a sudden, some dog comes out of nowhere and I got scared from its bark and accidentally fall in the river!

Sakura: Did he help you get out…?

Lucy: He couldn't. Apparently, he was too busy laughing at me! Then when I started glaring at him, he helped me out but was still laughing at me…

Sakura: Damn it, that sucks… and then…?

Lucy: He took me home and used his fire to dry me up in my living room. After that, I just yawned out of nowhere and he chuckles at me. I tell him to take a hick so I could sleep since I was tired. He asks me if I liked the date, and he was asking me so seriously with this nervous and anxious look on his face. I actually took a moment to think about it and then gave him a warm smile. Know what I told him…?

Sakura: You wouldn't have had it any other way…?

Lucy: I wouldn't have had it any other way. Then he looked happy, and then nervous all of a sudden again. I asked what's wrong, and then I realized he was very close to me and blushing a bit. I was about to push him away when he suddenly… kissed me…

Sakura: That sly dog!

Lucy: I know! But it made the date all the more worth it. He pulled away, blushed at me cutely with a smile, said goodnight and then closed the door behind him…

Sakura: So it was like goodish, a bit bad, but all worth it in the end… I guess…

Lucy: Yeah, I guess…

Sakura: But that was practically a kiss and run method…

Lucy: Shut up! So what happened to you…?

Sakura: It was… bizarre…

Lucy: Ok, we seriously have to stop using that word… T_T

Sakura: Ok, I'll tell you what happened. I wore this nice red dress, and when Naruto came I saw him wear SOMETHING ELSE BESIDE HIS ORANGE AND BLACK CLOTHES! THANK KAMI-SAMA! Anyways, when he saw me, he blushed and said I looked beautiful. Then he got all flustered up saying it wasn't like I wasn't always beautiful, I was just extra pretty tonight and blah, blah, blah you get it.

Lucy: He's too cute! ^_^

Sakura: So we start walking and he's acting really nervous and instead of taking me to a Ramen stall, he took me to a restaurant.

Lucy: If he embarrassed you there, I stall die of laughter.

Sakura: Well… not really… there weren't that many people there to begin with, but it was really nice and had a good atmosphere. There was good food and we talking about a lot of things… then he started going klutzy like he always does… all the food started dropping on him, then when he tries to get up, the table drops, then he trips a waiter and the food he was carrying, then he goes into the bathroom, he come out drenched with toilet papers all over him…

Lucy: Uh… what were you doing all that time…?

Sakura: Sitting… and watching… then afterwards he walked me around the village and as we talked, I took his hand. He blushed a bit at me and then intertwined our fingers. He took me on top of the Hokage Mountain. While I looked down at the village lights, he hugged me from behind as I laid my head on his shoulder.

Lucy: AH! TOO CUTE! Natsu now officially sucks…

Sakura: LOL! Sorry… anyways, he looks at me with this… look of his, I can't explain and then all of a sudden I get this URGE to kiss him… we lean in, about to kiss when suddenly my pager goes off… T_T

Lucy: What? Who's the dead beat to ruin such a perfect moment like that?

Sakura: Apparently it was Shizune-Nee-San saying that they we understaffed at the hospital and if I could fill in… damn it… I was so disappointed, and Naruto felt a little awkward after that…

Lucy: And then, and then, and then?

Sakura: We walked to the hospital in a comfortable silence, hand-in-hand. When he got there and I gave him a smile, saying that we should do this again some time. He looked so surprised and then happy, out of nowhere he hugged he and then kissed me ON THE LIPS! I was about to push him away, but for some reason my arms threw themselves around his neck to deepen the kiss!

Lucy: Your true intentions have been revealed, Sakura Haruno… =P

Sakura: SHUT UP! Anyways, after I pulled away- since the guy was enjoying himself too much to- I just KNEW I was blushing as much as he was and then ran into the hospital.

Lucy: … Does he think you ran away from him…?

Sakura: … now that you mentioned it… shit…

**_End of Chat Room_**

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki opened a Chat Room with Natsu Dragneel**_

Naruto: I think Sakura-Chan hates me… =(

Natsu: I don't think, I KNOW Lucy hates me now…

Naruto: What happened?

Natsu: The date was a… disaster… I ruined everything! It wasn't romantic at all! Then at the end, I kissed her, but then I ran away…

Naruto: Bummer… I TRIED being romantic… but everything turned into a… disaster... then the hospital needed extra staff so I walked her to the hospital and she said we should do this some time again. I'm such an idiot!

Natsu: Isn't that a good thing…?

Naruto: It is! Then I just had to go and ruin it when I got overexcited! I hugged her and then kissed her! I kissed her! I thought she liked it when she actually deepened the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away and then when she looked at me, she quickly ran away into the hospital. Damn it, I think she hates me now for doing something like that…

Natsu: I guess we're both in deep shit now, Master-Sama…

Naruto: Just to make matters worse, it's almost Valentines Day you know…

Natsu: Goddamn it…

Natsu: … What should we do…?

Naruto: I don't know about you, but I'm going to try and win her forgiveness…

Natsu: … Goddamn it, I got to think of something now!

**_End of Chat Room_**

* * *

**Temari No Sabaku **_has a castle in the sky!_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**72 people liked this**_

Naruto:_ Shit! Seriously? That's so cool! I'm so coming over to Suna to see this!_

Ino:_ I want to fly in the sky in a big awesome castle! 3_

Shikamaru:_ She doesn't actually have a castle in the sky guys…_

Hinata:_ It's actually a song…_

Kankuro:_ … and I thought you were going to buy me that for my birthday… T_T_

Gaara:_ I am the king of flying castles, bow down to my superiority…_

Temari:_ Uh… Gaara… you ok…?_

Kankuro:_ I think the stress of being Kazekage is getting to him…_

Sasuke:_ You guys need a life…_

* * *

**Gazille Redfox**_ was forced to return Mickey Mouse by __Master Makarov__. Happy now, old man? /3_

_**Like. Comment.**_

Levi:_ Do you need a hug?_

Cana:_ No~! Why~? Master you party pooper!_

Makarov:_ You did the right thing, Gazille… =)_

Gazille:_ I don't need a hug goddamn it…_

Gazille:_ also don't say I did the right thing yet, I stole Goofy in Mickey's place… (H)_

Makarov:_ O_O_

Levi:_ Here we go again…_

Cana:_ Yay! I want to see him now! =D_

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**_ got hit on by a gay today… T_T_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**230 people liked this**_

Kiba:_ Holy shit! What happened?_

Ino:_ Talk about random… well, not really, but still…_

Lee:_ Was this youthful boy charming?_

TenTen:_ Au, EW Lee! Don't ask weird things like that! _

Naruto:_ LMFAO!_

_**146 people liked this**_

Gaara:_ Should I feel bad for you or the gay?_

_**473 people liked this**_

Temari:_ Awkward! =P_

Tsunade:_ This is why I shouldn't go on Facebook, seeing weird things like this happening in my village… T.T _

Sasuke:_ I was walking in the village when all of a sudden this guy, looking around at least fifteen to sixteen, comes up to me and says out of nowhere that he loves me. I glare at the kid, but he doesn't go away. I told him I'm not gay and to go gay on some other faggot. Then he's like he won't give up and then runs away. Shit… I'm not only being followed by girls, I'm also being followed by gays…_

_**271 people liked this**_

* * *

_Konoha_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I sat in my apartment, researching about some medicines that I have to make tomorrow. It was a bit of a hassle, but worth it, I guess. I was deep in thought, not only about the medicine, but also about the kiss with Naruto and the date we had last night.

Lucy was right, I didn't think about how Naruto would feel. What if he does think I didn't like the kiss? Should I see him and tell him I actually loved it? That would just result in making me look weird if he didn't think much about it. Why am I giving myself a headache over this anyways? Damn it, I'm such a loser…

Pulling me out of my thoughts, I suddenly heard knocking at my balcony glass double doors. I turned my head abruptly toward the direction of the balcony to see none other than Naruto himself. I sighed, but then feel my cheeks burn up at the memory of last night. I tried to keep my composure as I opened the door to the balcony.

"What's up…?" I asked as he pulled out a large bouquet of roses, tied together in a silk orange ribbon.

"I'm sorry… this is for you…" Naruto stated a bit nervously as he handed me the flowers. I took it from him, a bit confusedly, as I motioned for him to come in. I went to the kitchen and took out an empty vase, filled it with water and then placed the roses within it. I took the orange silk ribbon and placed it safely in my drawer.

"What are you sorry for, baka?" I asked, sitting next to him on a couch in my living room.

"About… um… kissing you last night…" Naruto stated, with a deep blush, as he didn't even look at me. So I _did_ make him feel bad about kissing me! Damn it…

"Naruto, look at me…" I stated as he gulped, maybe thinking I'll punch him for his mistake. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, and then faced me. I pulled his face down and kissed the baka. Does he think I only know violence…? I could tell Naruto was surprised, but still went with the flow and kissed back. After a few minutes, we ran out of breath and broke the kiss, but staying close to each other. "Don't say sorry for nothing, baka…"

"Then… then why did you run away last night…?" Naruto asked, but smiled at me anyways.

"Well… because I was embarrassed…" I stated with a blush as Naruto pulled me close to him and kissed me all over…

* * *

_Magnolia_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I'm just~ about~… done! Finally! This first part of the story actually turned out nicely! Now, all I have to do is alter it a bit, edit all the mistakes and then it will be perfect and presentable when I give it to Levi-Chan to read! Maybe I'll give it to Gray afterwards to see if he likes it, and then Juvia if the first two like it.

Yeah, you all think I would be thinking hard over last night with Natsu? Well, not really. Yeah, it turned out bad, and he did kiss and run out on me, but he's an idiot and doesn't know any better! I'll talk to him later on, since I didn't even go to the guild today… Plus, Natsu won't think too deep about everything he did last night, it'll only be me that was upset. So why get a headache over nothing?

I heard something hit my window, and I swiftly turned my head toward it, but saw nothing. I shrugged and went back to reading my story. A few moments later, the noise reappeared and I looked to see nothing. I stared at the window a little while longer to see a pebble hit my window. So that was what was making the noise! I walked over to the window and looked down to see Natsu standing there. I opened my window and looked down at him confusedly.

He suddenly pointed to himself, so I thought he was directing to himself. I motioned him to continue. All of a sudden, he breathed out fire and out of his mouth came a ring of fire in the shape of a heart. Then he pointed to me… "I Love You" was what I think he was trying, as I smiled down at him.

"Can I come up now…?" he asked as I nodded, moving away from the window. He jumped up and landed on the window pane, and then came in. "I'm sorry… about yesterday… really, I am sorry Luce…"

"You big idiot…" I whispered and then embraced him. I looked up to see his smiling face. I went on my tiptoes and then kissed him suddenly, making him blush a bit at the unexpected turn of events…

* * *

_Facebook P.O.V._

**Sakura Haruno **is in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**500 people liked this**_

Ino:_ OMFG! SERIOUSLY? _

Sasuke:_ So she finally said yes…_

Kiba:_ FINALLY! Sakura, what took so long?_

_**179 people liked this**_

Hinata:_ Congratulations guys! ^_^_

Neji:_ What the hell took so long?_

Gaara:_ Take care of him Sakura…_

TenTen:_ Whoa took your time, didn't you, Sakura… =P_

Lucy:_ AW! 3_

Kakashi:_ Congratulations you two, I always knew you guys would end up together ^_^_

Lee:_ No~! Sakura-San!_

Naruto:_ Back off Bushy-Brows!_

Tsunade:_ Thank Kami-Sama, I was about to give up on you two! Shizune, I won! Where's my money?_

Sakura:_ You guys! Stop saying finally, it makes me sound mean!_

Sasuke:_ You weren't mean before…?_

_**56 people liked this**_

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki** is in a relationship with Sakura Haruno

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**500 people liked this**_

Sasuke:_ Finally! You knucklehead, what took you so long to convince her?_

Neji:_ I'm going to go ahead and guess life… I hope you two will be happy together…_

Kiba:_ Nice going man!_

Ino:_ Finally Naruto! I was getting impatient! Even though it was Billboard Brows fault this took so long…_

Shikamaru:_ Thank Kami-Sama; you two idiots are finally dating…_

Kankuro:_ About time idiot…_

Tsunade:_ I always knew you could snag her Gaki! _

Naruto:_ You're embarrassing me Baa-Chan! Hey Sasuke, would it be moving too fast if I asked her to marry me now…?_

Sasuke:_ O_O_

Naruto:_ LMFAO! I was joking! But I do want to spend the rest of my life with Sakura-Chan… ^_^_

Sakura:_ O_O_

Naruto:_ … Oh shit! I forgot this is Facebook!_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** is in a relationship with Natsu Dragneel

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**500 people liked this**_

Gray:_ This idiot finally got it!_

Levi:_ AW! TOO CUTE!_

Cana:_ Eh, Natsu finally got himself a girl? And Lucy at that! Nice you guys!_

Gazille:_ Take care of him, bunny girl…_

Erza:_ Congratulations you two, I hope you stay happy together…_

Juvia:_ Congratulations guys! You're both too cute together! _

Lucy:_ Thanks guys! ^_^_

Gazille:_ How long will you guys last? _

Lucy:_ SHUT UP GAZILLE! O_O_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** is in a relationship with Lucy Heartfilia

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**500 people liked this**_

Gazille:_ I swear, if you go soft on us, I'm tearing you apart!_

Gray:_ Finally, you idiot! Take care of Lucy, or else I'm going to kick your ass if you make her cry!_

Levi:_ Be good to Lu-Chan! If you make her cry, I'll curse you!_

Gray:_ Can you do that?_

Levi:_ I can try… =P_

Cana:_ You snagged yourself a real keeper there Natsu! Good going! _

Makarov:_ Be good to Lucy, alright Natsu… _

Erza:_ Make her happy, or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp…_

Elfman:_ You are finally a man, Natsu! Protect her with your life, that's what it means to be a man!_

Mirajane:_ This is too cute! I love you both! You guys are perfect for each other!_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**_ has finally finished the first part of her story! __Levi McGarden__ and __Gray Fullbuster__ are the first to read it!_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**75 people liked this**_

Gray:_ Is it the one where Annabelle is a spy and she has to kill Troy? Yes! I want to read it now!_

Levi:_ No way, I'm the first to read it! Get lost!_

Gray:_ Why do you get to read it first? Go away, Luce, I want it first!_

Lucy:_ Actually I promised Levi-Chan I'd give it to her first, but your after don't worry!_

Gray:_ Damn it… Levi, you better read like the fucking wind!_

Levi:_ don't worry; the way I read, you'll have it the following day…_

Gazille:_ Bookworms…_

Gray: _Am not, it's just interesting! _

Natsu:_ Why'd you tag Gray in here but not me?_

Lucy:_ That's because Gray wanted to read it…_

Natsu:_ I'd read it for you…_

_**80 people liked this**_

Levi:_ AW~!_

* * *

**Loki** _loves __Lucy Heartfilia__ with all my heart!_

_**Like. Comment.**_

Natsu:_ Back off!_

Lucy:_ I love you too Loki! ^_^_

Natsu:_ WHAT?_

Gray:_ LMFAO!_

Cana:_ Aw, is little boy Natsu jealous?_

Levi:_ Poor Natsu…_

Gazille:_ You got owned by Loki!_

Lucy:_ Don't worry Natsu, he's my Celestial Spirit, of course I love him! But you're still my boyfriend! ^_^_

Gazille:_ You couldn't have let me have my fun for a little while, huh, bunny girl…?_

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki opened a Chat Room with Natsu Dragneel**_

Naruto: I made up with Sakura-Chan! ^_^

Natsu: Lucy forgave me! Yay! ^_^

Naruto: Now it is time for Mission impossible, Natsu!

Natsu: What' that…?

Naruto: Valentines Day…

_**End of Chat Room**_


	7. Comment 7

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Tagged

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #7_

**Ino Yamanaka**_ Happy Valentines Day Everyone! I'm still available… =P_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**56 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ I'm not, so don't even think about it =P_

TenTen:_ LMFAO! Nice one Sakura! _

Ino:_ Funny! Let me just go ahead and tell Naruto you don't have anything special planned for him today…_

Hinata:_ EVIL LURKS WITHIN OUR VILLAGE!_

_**90 people liked this**_

Temari:_ OMFG! HINATA CRACKED A JOKE! THE WORLD SHALL END!_

Hinata:_ That's mean!_

Sakura:_ Shut the hell up! The world won't end today on Valentines Day of all days!_

Ino:_ You never know…_

Sakura:_ on the 15__th__ of February, I'm going to laugh my ass off at you saying that I'm still alive and well!_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Naruto Uzumaki:** Happy Valentines Day Naruto! ^_^

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**163 people liked this**_

Ino:_ He, he, he! Scandalous Sakura! Getting cozy with the Hokage-to-be! OMG!_

Sakura:_ WTF? Get lost Ino-Pig!_

Naruto:_ Thank you Sakura-Chan! Happy Valentines Day to you to! _

Hinata:_ To cute!_

Naruto:_ Watch out Sakura-Chan, I got something planned out for you especially for today! ^_^_

Ino:_ Aw~!_

Sakura:_ Ino… I don't think I'm going to live till February 15__th__ anymore…_

_**138 people liked this**_

TenTen:_ LMFAO!_

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki wall post to Sakura Haruno: **Happy Valentines Sakura-Chan! I love you so much! Wait for your surprise patiently, Ne…. ^_^

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**258 people liked this**_

Ino:_ I want to know what this surprise is! Tell me! I won't tell anyone!_

TenTen:_ This coming from the gossip queen herself? Even I wouldn't believe you…_

Hinata:_ That's too cute Naruto-Kun! I hope Sakura likes it!_

Sakura:_ You and me both sister…_

Naruto:_ Mou, Sakura-Chan, don't worry! You'll love it!_

Temari:_ As much as she loves you…?_

Sakura:_ SHUT UP GUYS!_

Naruto:_***Blush***_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga wall post to Kiba Inazuka:** Happy Valentines Kiba-Kun… um… will you be… my… uh… Valentine…?

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**243 people liked this**_

Sakura:_ Go Hinata!_

Ino:_ OMFG! THIS IS RICH!_

Temari:_ It must have taken a lot of courage to ask that Hinata! You can do it! Go girl!_

TenTen:_ Hinata power has arisen!_

Hinata:_ You know it, I know it, but does HE know it…? _

TenTen:_ LMFAO!_

Kiba:_***Fainted***_

Ino:_ Hinata Drone! _

Hinata:_ Um… was that a yes… or a no…?_

Sakura:_ Honestly to say… I can't tell…_

* * *

**Rock Lee wall post to Sakura Haruno:** Sakura-San! I love you with all my heart! Please be my Valentine and future partner! I can be X1000 better then Naruto-Kun!

_**Like. Comment.**_

Naruto:_ Get lost Bushy-Brows! She's mine!_

Lee:_ Sakura-San, you know when he becomes Hokage; he won't have any time for you or your children! I'll always be there for you! I'll always shower you with love for the rest of your life!_

Naruto:_ That's not true Sakura-Chan! I'll always find time for you and our kids! Plus, Sakura-Chan, you'll also be the head of the hospital at that time!_

Lee:_ So who will be there for your wonderful kids, Sakura-San? I would be!_

Naruto:_ No way! I will be a wonderful father, husband, friend and Hokage! I can do everything at once! Piece of cake!_

Lee:_ You'll be giving half-assed energy to all those things! Sakura-San, I'm right for you! Realize it!_

Naruto:_ Hell no! Sakura-Chan and I was a match made in Heaven! Sakura-Chan, you know that, right? _

Sakura:_ WTFH ARE YOU GUYS WRITING ON MY WALL? GET LOST, BOTH OF YOU! And Lee, I'm dating Naruto, so get over it…_

Naruto:_ HAH! IN YOUR FACE, BUSHY-BROWS!_

Lee:_ Sakura-San… why…? __***Anime crying***_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia wall post to Natsu Dragneel:** Happy Valentines Day Salamander! Love you always!

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**320 people liked this**_

Levi:_ Aw~! To cute!_

Gazille:_ Ew…_

Levi:_ Why won't you try and be a little more romantic…?_

Gazille:_ No way…_

Cana:_ He has too much pride, and he thinks he's too cool for it…_

Erza:_ Happy Valentines guys, and remember, there's going to be a party tonight at the guild._

Cana:_ We know so no need for reminders!_

Bisca:_ You of all people would know, considering the free booze…_

Cana:_ Of course, why else would I go there then…?_

Lucy:_ Thanks for turning my Happy Valentine comment into a booze conversation. Really appreciate it guys…_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel wall post to Lucy Heartfilia:** Happy Valentines Baby! Love you more!

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**365 people liked this**_

Gazille:_ EW! SALAMANDER! YOU WENT SOFT ON US! I'LL KILL YOU!_

Lucy:_ You try and go near him and I'll rip your piercings off one by one…_

Gray:_ Shit Lucy is scary! _

Natsu:_** *Evil Laugh***__ that's my girl…_

Bisca:_ OMFG! The crazy disease is spreading! Run for your lives before it turns into an epidemic! _

Natsu:_ What's an epidemic…? _

Lucy:_ There's the idiot we all know and love…_

Cana:_ or at least you do… =D_

Lucy:_***Blush***_

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** _just finished reading_ _Lucy Heartfilia__ part one of the series! I want to read more now!_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**126 people liked this**_

Levi:_ It was so good Lu-Chan! Annabelle and Troy were SO meant for each other! I loved the ending to!_

Gray:_ It was tragic when Troy found out and tried to indirectly make her tell him, but she would always keep lying and he would keep dying inside that his lover was out to kill him!_

Levi:_ OMG! I loved that! And when he kept trying to ask her questions in the beginning to get her to talk and get to know her, but all she would say was 'Classified information'! I cracked up! _

Gray:_ I know right! And then there was the part when Troy was trying to seduce her, but she was having an internal conflict thinking if she really does love him or her mission to kill him! Then she chose her mission and then ran away! I was like, WTFH GILR? _

Levi:_ I thought the same thing! Or the part at the beginning when they first met and it was a masquerade ball and she had to kill him there and then, but he kept maneuvering away and it was so funny all the things that she had to go through just to try and kill him! OMG! _

Gray:_ and then she was out in the balcony and he came and asked her what was wrong. Then they started talking for a while and then sooner or later he went back inside! Then she was like, wait… I just lost the perfect chance to kill him!_

Levi:_ I know! OMG!_

Lucy:_ I love you guys…_

Gazille:_ Gray turned into a girl!_

Leon:_ Gray… after reading all this… I can never face you again…_

Gray:_ What, wait, NO! Shut up! _

Natsu:_ Now even I feel like reading it now! _

Cana:_ Me too!_

Erza:_ Me three…_

Bisca:_ Me four!_

Lucy:_ Really? You guys are the best!_

Gazille:_ Bookworms…_

Macau:_ Women…_

Gray:_ WTH am I then? _

Natsu:_ A girl…_

Gray:_ You want to read it too!_

Natsu:_ Yeah, but you already read it and are talking about it excitedly and girlie like with another girl…_

Cana:_ … He got you there Gray…_

Loki:_ Burn!_

Happy:_ Aye sir!_

* * *

**Gazille Redfox**_ got Mickey Mouse back and stole Donald Duck too! Life is good… (6)_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**56 people liked this**_

Cana:_ Go Gazille! You're on a role there!_

Levi:_ Don't encourage him!_

Makarov:_ Gazille, this is becoming very tiresome… and it'd Valentines Day as well! _

Gazille:_ What does Valentines Day have anything to do with me stealing stuffed toys from Disney World…?_

Bisca:_ Men…_

* * *

**Levi McGarden**_ BOUGHT Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck and the Tasmanian Devil stuffed toys! 3_

_**Like. Comment.**_

Cana:_ OMG! Gazille has influenced you Levi!_

Levi:_ I wrote BOUGHT didn't I?_

Makarov:_ I'm proud of you Levi…_

Gazille:_ Yeah, it's fine when she does this stuff but not me? Prejudice, biased, favorer! _

Cana:_ Jealous and melodramatic Gazille! This is funny shit!_

Levi:_ This is too weird…_

* * *

**Gazille Redfox wall post to Levi McGarden:** You like the Looney Tunes?

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Levi McGarden wall post to Gazille Redfox:** Yeah… so…?

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Gazille Redfox wall post to Levi McGarden:** What happened to Disney?

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Levi McGarden wall post to Gazille Redfox:** I happen to like the Looney Tunes much better…

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Gazille Redfox wall post to Levi McGarden:** What? How could you like the Looney Tunes more than Disney? Are you crazy?

_**Like. Comment.**_

Levi:_ What is that supposed to mean?_

Gazille:_ It means, you're crazy little girl..._

Cana:_ Oh shit, she's going to blow…_

Levi:_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm crazy? You're the idiot with 500 piercings all over you! Just because I'm little doesn't mean you can push me around! And who cares if I happen to like Looney Tunes better then Disney, does any of that even matter? _

Gazille:_ You are stupid then! Of course it matters! How can anyone liked Looney Tunes better then Disney? Disney is the shiz, Looney Tunes doesn't even make sense!_

Bisca:_ Ladies and gentlemen, Gazille Redfox and Levi McGarden first lovers' quarrel!_

Erza:_ and it's about this of all things… sad… _

Gray:_ I'm going to remember this for a while!_

Lucy:_ Guys! Don't fight! It's Valentines Day! You're supposed to express your love for each other! _

Gazille:_ Fuck Valentines Day! It's useless and a bunch of ho-ha anyways! It completely pointless!_

Levi:_ How could you even say that? Valentines Day is a day you express your deep feels and devotions to your lover!_

Gazille:_ Its stupid is all I say…_

Levi:_ You not even worth being a Valentine! I hope you die alone and stay lonely for the rest of your life, Redfox!_

Lucy:_ O_O_

Cana:_ O_O_

Bisca:_ O_O_

Gazille:_ Whatever… fuck this shit, I'm out of here…_

* * *

**Levi McGarden**_ doesn't have a Valentine anymore…_

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**2 people liked this**_

Jet:_ I'll be your Valentine Levi-Chan!_

Droy:_ No Levi-Chan! I would be a much better Valentine!_

Lucy:_ You going to be ok Levi-Chan?_

Levi:_ Yeah… I guess… I guess I'm going to the Valentines Day party as a single again this year…_

Lucy:_ You can sit with me; I don't think Natsu would mind…_

Cana:_ You can drink with me! I'll tell you a lot of funny stories that have happened to me in my life!_

Juvia:_ I'll accompany you; I don't think Gray would mind…_

Lucy:_ Oh yeah! You're Gray's Valentine! Congratulations guys!_

Juvia:_ Thank you Lucy! ^_^_

Erza:_ I can beat Gazille up for you if you want…_

_**30 people liked this**_

Levi:_ No thanks Erza! You guys are the best!_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Naruto Uzumaki:** Naruto, I'm going to die of anxiety! Tell me the surprise already!

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki wall post to Sakura Haruno:** It's a secret Sakura-Chan! You'll know soon enough! ^_^

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno wall post to Naruto Uzumaki:** … Goddamn it… T_T

_**Like. Comment.**_

* * *

_Konoha_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I was preparing for my Valentine date with Naruto, wearing a nice dark red dress with a pink heart hilt best around my waist, red heels and my hair up in a high pony tail. I was just putting on the finishing touches when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and smirked, precisely eight o' clock, just like he said he'd be here. I walked down the stairs and then opened the door for him.

"Hey Naruto…" I greeted as I was met with silence, as his gaze travelled below my face. "My face is up here, baka…"

"Uh! Sorry! Here!" Naruto stated, taking a pink teddy bear from behind him, as the bear was holding a big fat heart in its hands with the words 'I Love You' written on it in gold cursive. "I thought, I should stop with the flowers for a little while…"

"It's ok; I like whatever you give me. But seriously, you don't have to always buy me something, even though I do like them…"

"I don't have to, but I want to…" Naruto whispered in my ear as I blushed at his statement.

"Well! Uh, actually! H-here!" I stated, stuttering a bit on my words as I pushed a little box into his hands. It was a little red box with a pink silk ribbon tied up around it. He gently pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside were three little balls of chocolate. One had an 'I' on it, the second had a heart on it, and the last has a 'U' on it. He smiled at me and then plopped the one with the heart on it into his mouth.

"M~! This is so good Sakura-Chan! It has chocolate syrup inside it also! You try some!" Naruto stated excitedly as he took the 'I' chocolate ball out.

"No wait, I made it for you, I don't-!" I was going to protest further until he pushed the chocolate ball into my mouth with his thumb.

"Is it good…?" Naruto asked as I just nodded my head, blushing. "Good…" He quickly ate the last one and then closed the door behind us. "I want to take you somewhere special…"

"Is that the surprise I've been waiting all day for…?" I asked as he grabbed my hand with a smile and then lead the way.

We entered the forest, and after we walked about for a few minutes, we arrived at the destination. It was a clearing with a beautiful glittering and shining lake, dewed grass, a view of the starlit night sky and fireflies everywhere.

"Naruto… this is so… amazing…!" I stated excitedly as I walked around the clearing. A firefly approached me and I cupped my hands around it, ready to capture the little green fireball. All of a sudden, Naruto came from behind me and cupped his hands over mine and guiding my hands, I captured the firefly. I giggled at he chuckled behind me, and then we both let the firefly fly away together in the air. Everything was just… too perfect… there has to be a screw up coming soon, I just know it…

We sat near the lake and enjoyed each other's company silently.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto breathed out as I looked up at him.

"Yeah…?" I asked as he smiled down tenderly at me.

"I love you so much, and for some reason, my love for you grows every day. Never leave me Sakura-Chan… I'll always be by your side, and I'll protect you and love you until the end of time…" Naruto stated as I blushed at his words.

"I love you to, Naruto…" I stated as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. This will be a Valentines Day I'll never forget for the rest of my life…

* * *

_Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I was at the Valentine Day party in Fairy Tail and beside me were Erza, Juvia and Levi.

"It's ok Levi; you don't need that asshole..." Erza stated as Levi plopped a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"I'm fine! Seriously guys!" Levi stated as she abruptly got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked.

"To get a drink," Levi stated with a small smile as she made her way to the table of food.

"I think we should go with her…" I stated and was about to get up before Juvia stopped me.

"Maybe we _should_ leave her alone. I mean, it seems like she doesn't want us to comfort her…" Juvia commented. I glanced at Levi who was pouring herself some punch, but evidently her head hung low in sadness.

"No way, I'm going over there with her…" I stated as Juvia shrugged as she and Erza both got up and we made our way toward Levi. Half way there, I stopped the girls in their tracks.

"What's wrong Lucy…?" Erza asked as I pointed to a large figure making his way toward Levi, who we all know as Gazille.

"What do you think he's planning to do…?" Juvia asked as I shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'm lurking close to find out!" I stated as hid behind a pillar near Levi and Gazille to be close enough to hear and see then without being seen, as Erza and Juvia ended up hiding with me.

"Little girl…" Gazille started as Levi lifted a brow at him.

"What, can't say my name…?" Levi asked annoyingly with her hand on her hip. "Did you need something…?"

"I just wanted to say..." Gazille was trying to find the right words, and then started scratching the back of his head. Apparently this was all new and too hard for him. Just say you're sorry and make-up already you idiots! Let me see that you're a couple again with my own eyes so I can get on with the rest of the party with ease!

"You just wanted to say what…?" Levi asked as he just looked away and she sighed. "If you've got nothing to say, then don't waste my time…" Levi stated as was about to walk away before Gazille grabbed her hand. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and they just simply stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I'msorryandIloveyou!" Gazille breathed out non-stop as if his whole sentence was one word and then sighed like he just got a burden off his chest.

"… What…?" Levi asked as Gazille looked disbelievingly at her.

"You didn't get any of that?" Gazille asked as she just shook her head.

"How do you expect me to understand everything you just said since you said it all like it was one word and the blasting music all around us?" Levi asked angrily as Gazille sighed in irritation.

"Uh… ok…! I'm going to say this once, and then I will never say it again! Got it! So listen up!" Gazille stated as Levi leaned in to listen closely to what he had to say. "I'm sorry about what happened since it was my entire fault. Please forgive me, because nothing is the same unless you're there with me… and since… because… I... kind of… sort of… really… like… you…" Gazille stated, looked completely away from her as Levi's eyes widened.

"… Say that again…" Levi stated as Gazille looked angrily at her.

"I just said I would never say it again, didn't I?" Gazille shouted out as Levi jumped up and hugged him happily with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too Gazille!" Levi stated with a giggle as Gazille grunted as his response. I gave Juvia and Erza a high-five as we dispersed. I looked around and smiled at all the couples, at all the red and pink, the lace and frill, the roses and hearts, the chocolate and- I sweat dropped at this- booze. It was a classic Fairy Tail party with the Valentine theme to it, and I wouldn't have spent my time any other way. I inhaled the scent of roses, alcohol and the sweat from dancing as I sighed in contempt.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Natsu stated, popping up from nowhere as I giggled at him.

"Hey there, you don't look to shabby yourself…" I stated, and he didn't, what with his white dress shirt, black suit jacket and matching pants with a fiery red tie.

"Why thank you, Ms. Heartfilia, care for a dance…?" Natsu asked as I raised a brow at him. "Shit, Gray said that would work. Stupid ass… Want to dance with me, Luce…?"

"That's more like it, and yeah, as long as you don't step on my feet!" I joked as Natsu laughed nervously, probably getting second thoughts about this. As we went into position, a slow song started and we swayed with the melody. "You're supposed to look at me, not your feet…"

"No thanks, not like your face isn't pretty or anything, it's just that I don't want to hear your yelling after I step on your feet…" Natsu stated as I just rolled my eyes.

"Just look at me…"

"No, I'm fine looking down…"

"Look up baka…"

"No…"

"Look up already!"

"Alright, fine!" Natsu stated irritably and looked at me as I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Happy Valentines Day Natsu…" I whispered in his ear and I saw his blush slightly.

"Happy Valentines Day, Luce…"


	8. Comment 8

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Tagged

***Action***

_Comment_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Comment**

_Comment #8_

_A few years later…_

"We finally found this place! Damn, after all that, I was beginning to think this place didn't exist- dattebayo!"

"Stop complaining! We're here now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, and it took a heck of a lot of time to do that! It took so long to get here; I forgot why we came in the first place- dattebayo!"

"Baka! We were invited to the wedding, that's why!"

"… Oh~! Yeah! Natsu and Lucy are getting married! I remember now!"

"Is this how your brain processes? How are you supposed to be Hokage?"

"Mou, Sakura-Chan, the Hokage ceremony is in a few weeks! Don't jinx it!"

"Naruto, after all you've been through, you honestly think me making a joke is going to jinx what all your determination and hard work got you…?"

"… Of course not…"

"Then shut up and help me find this place already!"

"You're so cute when you're angry; you know that- dattebayo…?"

"Shut up, Naruto-Baka!"

"Hai, hai Sakura-Chan…" As the couple walked forward toward their destination, they held hands, while interlocking their fingers as their wedding rings- or you could say their proof of their strong indestructible bond for one another- was clearly displayed on their conjoined hands.

"Sakura! Naruto!" called a voice from the side. Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads to the side to see a happy, smiling pair of lovers known to be Juvia and Gray.

"Hey, Juvia! You look so pretty! I can't believe this is the first time we're meeting!" Sakura squealed and then hugged Juvia as Naruto and Gray shook hands.

"Nice to meet you two," Gray stated as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Damn it, you _are_ similar to Sasuke!" Naruto stated as Gray just sweat-dropped at him. "Ah! Do you know where the church is? I think it was called Karta- something or the other…"

"Kardial Cathedral…" Sakura corrected.

"We were headed there right now," Juvia exclaimed with a smile as she lead the ninjas toward Kardial Cathedral.

"Wow… that… that's big- dattebayo…" Naruto stated, looking up at the church from top to bottom.

"I love it!" Sakura squealed as Juvia took her hand.

"Gray will help get Naruto ready, and you come with me. I'll help you get ready and we can see Lucy-Chan is her beautiful wedding dress!" Juvia stated as they made their way to a separate room in the church. Once there, Sakura quickly changed into her pink bridesmaid dress that was similar to Juvia's but Juvia's was a dark shade of blue. Then, they made their way to Lucy's room. "Lucy-Chan, someone is here to see you!"

"Come in!" Lucy called out from the other side of the room. When Juvia opened the door, Sakura saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair in a neat and tight bun and in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen. "Sakura? Oh God, it's great to see you again!" Lucy stated as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"Yeah… you look so beautiful…" Sakura stated with a warm smile as Lucy blushed.

"Thank you," Lucy stated in embarrassment.

"You've met before…?" Erza asked, walking in with a beautiful sleek red dress on.

"Yeah Erza! Lu-Chan and Natsu went to Sakura's wedding a few months back! You were on a mission, so you didn't know about it!" Levi stated, walking in with a baby blue bridesmaid dress on.

"I'm so nervous; I hope everything turns out fine!" Lucy stated as the girls comforted her.

"Don't worry; we will make sure nothing bad will happen on this most glorious day!" Sakura stated with a broad smile that promised truth and happiness.

"Damn it, I'm so nervous! I've never been this nervous in my entire life!" Natsu stated as Gray punched him on the forearm.

"Shut up and get a grip already!" Gray stated angrily as Natsu took a calming breath.

"Be a man for your woman!" Elfman shouted out from across the room as Gray and Natsu looked strangely at him, then at each other and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"I don't know what that means, but that still doesn't help much… If only Igneel could see this day…" Natsu stated a bit sadly.

"That's the exact same thing I said on my wedding day, only about my parents and Ero-Sanin…" said Naruto from behind Natsu who had changed into his own tuxedo.

"Master-Sama! You came!" Natsu stated happily as Naruto grabbed his hand, pulling him over, and then wrapped Natsu in a hug with his free hand.

"It's the big day, feeling lucky?" Naruto asked.

"The idiot is about to shit his pants!" Gray stated as Natsu looked angrily at him.

"Want to die on my wedding day?" Natsu asked.

"Want to die before getting married?" Gray asked as Naruto broke them up.

"It understandable to be nervous today of all days. I was so nervous on my wedding day, I-" Naruto was about to reminisce.

"Oh yeah! I remember Master-Sama! You were so nervous that you would jump at the slightest noise or sound! It was so funny!" Natsu stated as he and Gray started laughing their butts off.

"Did you yell 'boo' in his ear for fun…?" Gray asked as Natsu looked surprisingly at him.

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked in a shout as both the rivals laughed even harder.

"Point is! Once you're on that alter and see her walk toward you, all that nervousness will wash away and you're going to feel like the luckiest guy in the whole dang world…" Naruto explained as Natsu was whipping his tears away with his sleeves.

"That was… deep… Master-Sama…" Natsu stated as Naruto patted his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"Don't get your clothes dirty before this wedding even begins!" Gray shouted, jerking Natsu's sleeve away from his face.

"Everyone! Move your asses! We're starting!" Gazille shouted out, laughing his spine tingling chuckle as everyone made haste to sit at a seat- anywhere- away from him.

"Save me!" Natsu yelled out, clutching Naruto as Gray tried to pull him away from the blonde.

"You'll do great Natsu, I guarantee it!" Alzak stated as he and Macau tried to pull Naruto away from Natsu from the other side.

"How do you know? You've never been married before!" Natsu counter-acted as Naruto bonked him on the head. "Ouch!"

"I always wanted to do that to someone since Sakura-Chan does it to me all the time… Anyways! Calm down, take a deep breath… and good luck!" Naruto stated as they all ran to their seats. Natsu gulped before the music started to play.

In the crowd were many of their closest friends attending the wonderful occasion. There was everyone of Fairy Tail, Gerard sitting next to Erza and Erza's 'family'. There were some council members who have gotten to know and used to Lucy over the years since Natsu got them both into trouble almost every mission they went on together. There was even Kaby, Lucy's first client when she first joined Fairy Tail, and the people of Galuna Island as well. Leon and Sherry, Hibiki, Eve and Ren, and everyone else. I think if you looked carefully, somewhere in the back, was Zeref as well. (In the S-class exam, Zeref is cool, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. The Dark guild is making him. Also, he's a complete cry-baby and is cute, so I officially like him…)

After a few long agonizing minutes of the boring piano music, the doors opened up, revealing Wendy, Charle, Happy and Romeo (Macau's kid) throwing flowers all over the aisle. After them came the bridesmaids in pairs like Cana and Levi, Sakura and Juvia. After them, everyone waited anxiously when suddenly Lucy came into vision with Loki at her side, about to guide his master down the aisle. Natsu's breath was caught in his throat as he gazed upon Lucy, the most beautiful woman in the world and his sole reason for living. He wouldn't know what he would do without her.

As she took a few steps on the aisle with Loki, a large window opened suddenly, and with a loud cry, came Lucy's dad.

"_Lucy!_" Mr. Heartfilia shouted out as Lucy looked at him a bit horrified.

"Dad?" Lucy questioned as he stood in front of her, panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Lucy, I hope I'm not too late. I'm your father, I'm going to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day!" he stated in a rush as Lucy looked at him confusedly.

"What…? Why…?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I know I haven't been the best father in the world, but please let me try to make it up to you. I know I can't get your trust back all in once, so I'll try to gain it back little by little. So please Lucy, let me guide you down this path that you've chosen for yourself…" Mr. Heartfilia stated as some of the audience awed at him. Lucy looked a bit hesitantly at his hand, and then Loki connected their hands together.

"Loki?" Lucy asked as he just smiled at her.

"I'm here for you and you alone, because I love you, and I always will. You're my master, and I'd do anything for you. I will look out for you since I'm your celestial spirit…" Loki stated as Lucy smiled warmly at him. She took her father's hand as Loki walked up and punched Natsu before standing next to Gray with a smile on his face.

As her father walked Lucy down the aisle, she smiled proudly as everyone stared at her happily, especially the flaming head at the end of her pathway. As Mr. Heartfilia handed his daughter to Natsu, he smiled at the young lad and then pulled him close so that only Natsu could hear what he had to say.

"I would have gladly married her off to a rich man's son, but disappointedly she chose you. Remember that, because if you don't make her happy or if you do anything to her at all, you'll be hearing from me…" Lucy's father whispered and then retreated to finding an available seat in the crowd of people.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest began as he started going on and on with his long speech. Lucy and Natsu stared longingly and affectionately into each other's eyes and they couldn't get enough of one another, loving each other immensely with each passing moment. Lucy couldn't believe this day had finally come, after everything Natsu and she went through, it was time for the precious moment for them to finally bind them together.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife? To hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, do death do you part…?" the priest asked as Natsu looked confusedly at him.

"Huh…?" Natsu asked, getting lost and couldn't remember the question after the sickness bit, as Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance.

"He means do you want to marry her or not!" Cana yelled from her seat as Natsu smiled at her.

"Yeah! Why else would I be here for then?" Natsu stated with a lopsided grin as everyone in the background sighed in annoyance.

"You an idiot or something?" Gray called out as Natsu looked angrily at him.

"Do you seriously want to get beaten up?" Natsu growled.

"You're supposed to say 'I do'!" Naruto called out as Natsu looked at him confusedly for about five seconds, processing this information, when it finally clicked in his head.

"Oh! I get it! Yeah, I do, priest dude!" Natsu stated as the priest just rolled his eyes.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, do death do you part? Even though I think a nice young woman like you can do so much better…" the old priest stated as Lucy smiled politely at him and Natsu fumed. Everyone in the crowd started roars of laughter at this bit.

"Hey-!" Natsu yelled out.

"I do…" Lucy interrupted as everyone in the church laughed at Natsu in amusement at his response.

"Are there any objections to why these two should not be wed…?" the priest asked the crowd. Some people turned their heads toward Lisanna, as she looked confusedly at them.

"What? Me? No way! I love Lucy, and it's so great that she loves Natsu so much! Also, they are such a cute couple! I wouldn't ever go in between two people who are so perfect for each other!" Lisanna stated happily with a smile as Mirajane patted her soothingly on the back, showing her moral support as an older sister should.

"This is your last chance to escape, you know…" the priest told the giggling Lucy as Natsu looked like he wanted to rip the old man's head off.

"Again with that? Mind your own business!" Natsu shouted out, flames licking the tips of his finger as Lucy smacked him backside the head and everyone laughed even harder at him.

"Well, if that is so. With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride…" the priest stated as Lucy smiled up at Natsu. He caressed her check in the palm of his hand, bent down and then kissed her gently on the lips as everyone clapped enthusiastically and roared with cheers and whistles.

In the mist of the newlyweds' passionate kiss, an explosion that seemed to come out of nowhere crumbed down the wall as some people started panicking and others went on their guards.

"It's Grimoire Heart!" Laxus shouted out as Ultear came into view.

"Where is Lord Zeref?" Ultear asked angrily as Zeref looked annoyingly and irritably at her.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ the wedding to annoy me again…?" Zeref asked as Ultear looked happily at him, tears rolling down her eyes in sheer ecstatic bliss.

"Zeref-Sama! I'm so happy to see you! Come with me, we can conquer the world together, side by side!" Ultear stated happily, holding her hands out to him as he gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh God, is she some kind of creepy stalker or something?" Sakura asked with a disgusted look at her as Ultear looked confusedly at Sakura. Everyone else in the room started cracking up, even Zeref was chuckling on the side.

"Hey! Creepy stalker! Go home, your ruining the wedding!" Naruto shouted out as roars and waved of laughter filled the room. Ultear was so angry at this point, she couldn't contain it any longer.

"I will have Zeref-Sama! Grimoire Heart, attack!" Ultear ordered as the dark guild members charged and engaged into war with everyone in the church.

"Damn it, this reminds me of my wedding when Madara was a pussy sour loser for losing the war and destroyed my wedding!" Naruto shouted out as Natsu laughed at the memory.

"And the worse part, he had to ruin it a second right before the kiss!" Sakura stated as Lucy called out Taurus to join in the fight.

"Ah, good times, good memories. Right, Master-Sama?" Natsu asked happily as his burning fist collided into an enemy's face, sending him flying into tomorrow.

"That asshole!" Naruto yelled out angrily as he threw a Rasen-Shuriken across the room which hit about three enemies at a time.

"Throw the bouquet Lucy!" Erza shouted out as Lucy ran on top of the alter, turned around to face the wall and then threw it behind her. Most of the girls fought their way past the idiotic enemies to reach for the bundle of orchids. Finally, it landed into some unexpected hands. Leon's hands…

"Go Leon!" Gray stated with a laugh as he froze an enemy's ass on the side. Leon glared at him as Sherry came out of nowhere and hugged Leon, smoldering him with sweet kisses.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Cana stated, throwing a few cards as they swirled in the air and then summoned a rain of shards of glass down on the enemies. Then Levi wrote the word 'Tornado' into the air and a tornado came swiveling by and swooped up at least five enemies in its pathway.

"What bright side?" Sakura shouted out, punching an enemy as the enemy crashed into another enemy, knocking them both out cold. Someone from behind threw a knife toward Sakura, and before it could hit her, Naruto caught it and threw it right back at him.

"You guys got nice stories to tell your kids one day when they asked how you're wedding went!" Mirajane piped up as she kicked an enemy with her high heel boot.

"That's just nice…!" Gazille stated sarcastically, and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughing as he smashed his iron pillar arm into seven enemies.

"Well..." Lucy began. "It's always nice to hear everyone's comment on these types of things…!" Lucy stated with a warm smile as Natsu burned an enemy that was a little 'too close' to Lucy for his comfort.

* * *

_On Facebook_

_Gray posted a new picture with __you__ tagged in it._

The picture was everyone who attended the wedding in ragged clothes and bruises and scratches all over them, hair shagged and were messed up from every different angle. Everyone was huddled next to the bride and groom- Natsu and Lucy. Sakura and Naruto stood on either side of the newlyweds and you could visibly see some enemies on the floor in piles of unconscious bodies. Even if the wedding was ruined, and everyone looked like a mess, Lucy and Natsu wouldn't have had their wedding any other way…

_**Like. Comment.**_

_**Everyone liked this…**_

Sasuke: Well, this looked like one kick-ass wedding. I'll join in the next one…

Gray: Nice comment there, buddy…

**The End**


End file.
